Shadows
by disneyfangirl2015
Summary: Hinata is given to the demon that resides near Konoha in hopes the suspect will stop. Faster than she thought would happen, she's thrust into a world different from her own. Will she survive or will his brother have her? Can they stop him? NaruHina. UNDER CONSTRUCTION
1. Chapter 1

**It's a short beginning but hey, whatever. This story was actually meant to go in th Beauty and Beast direction but I cut that out pretty quick as I was typing. It just happened. So I don't own Naruto and from what I've been hearing, I really wish I did. It's pissing me off. That's the reason I haven't watched since the semester ended. That, and no wifi.**

A shadow moved through the halls with an aura of death following him. His task was tedious. It had been done hundreds of times before and he wished with what little bit of humanity he had left, beings would stop pestering him. Mortals should fear immortals- not go searching for them. If this was the way of the world, then perhaps he should die. It was something he could escape but couldn't capture.

He paused at the small sounds of sobs from somewhere in his halls. It was a woman. She was scared. The beast smiled with pleasure- something he hadn't done in a long time. Quickly and quietly, he crept through his castle searching for her. From his time here, it didn't take long to find his prey curled up against the wall. She didn't even notice the being was there before his deathly aura weighed upon her. When she looked up, frozen, he observed her and took in her features. In most cases, he wouldn't but she was different.

Her dark hair fell past her shoulders, stopping at her waistline. Though it was dark, he could see her eyes were a pale lilac. Her skin was almost pearl white. She was very enticing if he were to say so himself. Her gown hugged every curve the woman had and the blue material shimmered. A simple, blue ribbon acted as a headband with a few thick strands framing her face.

He bent down low and reached a hand forward but she jerked away, too afraid to let him near. "D-Don't touch m-me!" She demanded fearfully, however her eyes showed bravery.

"You came here." The beast reminded as he sat there, crouched in front of her. "You're mine now." His voice, like normal, was gravelly and commanding. Here was someone who was afraid- and a woman no less.

The young woman's eyes widened for a mere second before she lowered her head and she wrapped her arms around herself. "Then… Then kill me." The monster titled his head in curiosity and confusion. "The stories… You capture and do what you want to them. You torture and murder innocent people-"

"I get it but," she glanced at him. "They're wrong. Your people come here on their own. If I catch you here, of course I'll play with you."

"Wh-What are you going to do to me?"

The immortal had to think. This was the longest conversation he had had with someone else in a while. It would be nice to have some company after this. There were multiple ways in but he controlled the way out. She couldn't escape. He smiled and held out a hand. "Tell me about yourself."

Her eyes widened in shock and slight happiness but there was also a sadness and fear that lingered, giving the monster a feeling of delight. He prayed those feelings would stay. He needed a toy and her negativity was his ticket to fun. "Th-Thank you-"

"Do not think I am being kind." He interrupted. "I have been alone for a _very _long time. All I want is some fun."

She tucked her knees closer to her chest. "Fun?"

"Your negative emotions. Humans carry such powerful negativity in their hearts; it's fun to mess with it."

The young woman shook and bowed her head, contemplating. "No."

"What?" he responded angrily. Who was she to tell him no?

"I've suffered far too much in life to be berated by someone like you! By someone who-"

He grabbed her and pulled her by her throat to meet his face. She whimpered quietly and her already reddened eyes became teary. "That life is gone. Anything from before entering my domain… It's all a memory. This is what you're living now!" He dropped her, feeling something familiar on his claws. He cursed himself and let his eyes dart over. She held the back of her neck, looking as if she were in pain. He moved closer but she crawled back. He growled and yanked her in his direction, dragging her across the floor.

"Let me go." She demanded fearfully as he flipped her onto her stomach and sat on top of her.

He observed her scratch, watching as it grew and burned her skin. If this was any other human being, she would be dead by now. Instead, it was taking its damned time- not that he didn't care. He did. It was just very confusing and odd. He placed his hand against it, willing it to stop. When he pulled away, all that was left was four-clawed scar. "Who are you?" he demanded. There was only a certain kind of people who could slow the process.

"Pl-Please get o-off f-first." She pleaded, uncomfortable with their position.

"Tell me who and what you are then we'll see." He needed to know.

"Hinata," She answered quietly. He pressed for more. "Hyūga. I'm a shinobi from the Leaf Village."

He growled, shoving her into the floor. "Why are you here?"

Fear over took Hinata and she quickly spoke, rambling. "My family… Th-They sent me here. Someone has been murdering the village people and everyone suspects you. I was sent here because only a shinobi can subdue you… They chose me to come here because I am weak. They hoped I would die." She blurted out, breaking down shortly after.

He climbed off and stepped back. "Go and tell your village I'm not killing your precious people but I will gladly help whoever it is if your village ever thinks of sending someone here again, understand?"

Her cries subsided and she sat up, wiping her eyes. "You're… letting me go?"

The beast closed his eyes. When he opened them and waved his hand, a light appeared at the end of the hall. His blood red irises landed on Hinata and he grinned maliciously. "Run."


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata sat on her hands and knees, gasping for air. She couldn't believe she was alive. She was always told he was a malicious and terrible beast who would do anything to kill. A part of her felt sorry that he was alone- that he had no one to talk to. Before they were separated, she thought she'd ask his name. It probably meant a lot to him; there had been a tiny and sincere smile on his face when he replied. Hinata fell back and closed her eyes, letting the sunlight warm her. After several minutes of relaxation, she climbed to her feet and headed back home, expecting to be scolded. First, she would have to report to the Hokage.

She felt nervous and took her time. Would they believe her? No one had escaped before. Her clan expected her to die in there. She sighed and stopped just before the path leading to the village gates. It was intimidating and she would probably be sent back, named a liar. However, it only mattered that she knew the truth right? Hinata stepped on the path and continued. "I can do this. If they send me back to die, he won't kill me. He knows me and that I… I'm weak. But that's what he likes: weak and scared." An image of the monster reaching for her as she cowered against the wall entered her mind. Hinata halted at the gates, swallowing. "I don't want to die." She whispered. She tried to turn back but someone called for her and minutes later, she found herself in the Hokage's office.

"How did you escape?" The Hokage asked, sitting from behind her desk. She looked concerned.

"He let me go." Hinata answered, knowing clan members would soon show up.

The Hokage gave her a questioning look. "Why?"

"Originally, he was going to let me live with him but I refused and he grabbed me by the throat, scratching me. His claws had a poisonous effect on me and burned my skin (probably the poison's reaction to my chakra) but there must have been something strange about it because he wanted to know who I was." She paused, allowing room for questions.

"Why would he let you stay?" Tsunade wondered.

"He told me he's been alone for a long time. I also think it's because I was afraid of him. He wanted to play with my emotions and feelings and I refused, leading up to questioning." Hinata paused again. "I told him. He knows of shinobi and wanted me out. I told him why I was there." She lowered her head as she remembered. "He said he is not killing the villagers but will help whoever it is if you send someone there again."

A small growl escaped Tsunade as she pounded her fist on her desk. "We have no other leads!"

"Back so soon?" They heard from behind.

Hinata turned and there stood her father with her sister and beside them were the clan elders. "Father…" She looked away.

"That was quick." Hanabi said, glad her older sister was alive and there.

"He let me go." Hinata informed as she looked at them.

"Looks like even he doesn't want you." Hiashi replied with a sneer.

"That is not why she came back." Tsunade defended. "He knows she is a ninja from the village."

"Then we'll send someone else-"

"He threatened to help kill everyone."

"What do you mean 'help'? He's the one doing this." Hiashi said firmly.

"No, he said it's someone else and will help whoever it is if we go back." Hinata retorted, his eyes catching hers.

"You're going back." He told her, causing Tsunade to jump out of her seat in anger.

"Did you not just hear what she said? He will help whoever it is that's-"

"He probably knows who it is and it seems he has a soft spot for Hinata. So why not send her back?"

Hinata looked at Tsunade then back at her father. She wanted to stay in the village but at least Naruto allowed her to go like she wanted- even if it was because he hated that she was a ninja. Her father didn't want her here because he thought she was weak- plain and simple. Hinata turned to Tsunade. "Lady Hokage-"

"Are you okay with going back?" She wanted Hinata to make the choice but it was already made for her.

"I… I think so." It depended on Naruto's reaction when she got there. "When am I-"

"As soon as possible." Hiashi answered for Tsunade.

Hinata held her breath and nodded. "If anyone would like to join me on the journey, I'll be waiting by the gates." She walked out and down the stairs, running only when off the staircase. When the gates became closer, she slowed to a walk, wiping the tears off her face. She didn't notice the small group ahead of her and she fell to the ground. "I'm sorry." She muttered before looking up. "Kiba, Shino," Her eyes wandered and searched the familiar faces. "Sakura, Lee, Ino…" Hinata bit her lip as Kiba helped her up. "I should've-"

Kiba hugged her tight, Shino following. "We thought you weren't going to come back." He was scared, shocking Hinata.

"Kiba, Shino, I'm not." This statement forced the men to let go.

"What are you talking about? You were forced into that demon's castle and now you're here! How are you not-"

"They think the demon might be able to help the village."

Kiba growled. "He's a monster! He's going to kill you!"

"If he was going to kill me, he would have when I was there the first time." Hinata retorted, keeping the other five silent. "If you want to, I would enjoy the company on the way back." She doubted anyone from her family would. Her father would see to that.

No one said anything for a while. "I'll come." Sakura offered, joining her side. Hinata looked at the rest of her friends, hoping they would join her.

"Shino, Kiba?" Hinata had expected them to want to come but neither budged. "Please?"

"I love you Hinata but I can't. You're putting yourself in danger by doing this." Shino quietly said from under his hood.

"You're going to get yourself killed." Kiba answered ignorantly, refusing to look at her.

Hinata nodded, not wanting their argument to get any worse. "Okay, I guess I'll… see you later."


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto walked the halls as he did everyday but something was on his mind. "She would have been a nuisance." He tried to convince himself he didn't want her there. It had been hours since she had left and night was falling. Though, the dark never bothered him. It was his friend. He walked to the window and blinked, angry. He was trying to forget her but she was there, at his door, wanting to come back.

In just seconds, he was outside, standing on the front steps. Hinata and the little group she had with her looked surprised and scared. "Didn't you hear what I said?" he asked and took a step forward.

"Yes but my father-"

"I don't give a fuck about your father!" Naruto yelled. He couldn't let her in.

"Naruto, please! We need your help!" Hinata stepped closer.

"My help? No one needs my help." He muttered in disbelief. She was brave, walking up to him. Her friends were smart and kept their distance. One caught his eye: one with pink hair. The young woman noticed this and shifted, trying to hide behind the strange man dressed in green.

"Yes we do." She placed a delicate and soft hand on his arm, blushing. "Do you know who is doing this?"

Naruto laughed and grabbed her hand. When his eyes met hers, he became calm and there was silence. "You're going to stay?"

Hinata nodded. "Yes, we just need to know who is murdering the villagers."

Naruto rolled his eyes and looked at the sky. Less than an hour. She had perfect timing. "His name is Sasuke. He resides in the Swamp of Hebi."

"Thank you Naruto! I-"

"I wasn't finished." He interrupted. "When you encounter him, be careful. He's strong and powerful."

"But he can… be defeated right?" It was pink-haired girl.

"If you're not a weak, scared bitch, then I'm sure you can knock him down. Kill him, no. It takes another demon of equal strength to do that."

"Then why don't you? Isn't he a threat to you?" the girl wondered.

Naruto growled, thinking of the demon. "We have our differences but he is no threat. There is no reason to kill him. What is your name?"

"Sakura."

"I suggest you keep your mouth shut." Naruto replied, annoyed.

"I was just-" Sakura started.

Naruto held Hinata close, sending her friends a glare. "Take your information and leave." Refusing to listen to their petty words, he leapt back inside and sealed the doors. He dropped Hinata to the floor as he stumbled down the hall.

"Hey, I didn't even get to say goodbye." Hinata followed after him, upset.

"If you're that upset about it, I can kill you right now." He forced, wiping his brow.

Hinata gulped and stayed on his tail. "I'm… sorry."

A smirk formed on his face and he got an idea. "Let's play a game."

"Game?" She tilted her head.

Naruto's grin grew, stretching into a wide, sharp-toothed grin. He began to take a different shape- the shape of an animal. "Cat and mouse." A pair of ears formed on the top of his head, a snout and jaws taking place of his nose and mouth. Six tails were at his back; his entire body covered in red hair, radiating like fire.

He watched Hinata run down the hall and he chuckled, listening to her scream and pleasuring his ears. He had to admit: Today was pretty fun. He finally had a play toy. When Sasuke came over, he was going to have to brag and show her off like a four-year old. He smiled painfully but it lasted a second and he opened his eyes.

As he looked for Hinata, a quiet growl escaped him. He smiled. 'That just makes the chase even more fun.' Naruto dashed off down the hall, ignoring his senses. It was more fun without them.

Hearing a scuffle, he turned around. No one. He narrowed his eyes and crept closer, filled with anticipation and excitement. He stopped. It was too soon. Slyly, Naruto turned around and walked in the other direction. '_She comes out. I scare her. She runs. I chase. I win_.' Just as he rounded the corner, there was a gasp from behind. He waited a few more seconds. Heavy footsteps ran up the stairs, hurrying to hide. He frowned, not liking where she going. He was going to have to drop his transformation.

Naruto ran upstairs, knowing exactly where she was. She was still in the hall, making her way down it when he jumped on her, knocking her to the ground. She flinched when he stuck his face in hers, snarling. "Please don't kill me!" She begged, putting her arms in front of her. He grinned and pinned her arms down. "No-" She was silenced by the tails at her throat.

Slowly, he transformed back, unaware of how close he really was. "I win." He told her as she scowled, furious he would mess around like that.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Hinata demanded.

"I didn't think it was important." He answered as they still lay on the ground. If she was angry about this, he couldn't wait until she found out about later tonight. She opened her mouth to speak but he stopped her. "In a few hours, we have a guest." He grinned, excited.

"Guest? I thought you were alone."

"This guest… He doesn't visit very often- sometimes never. We're both so busy-"

"Busy doing what? Scaring defenseless young women?" Hinata demanded, still sore about his change.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Oh please, you're not defenseless." He pointed out. "And just because that's what I do most of the time doesn't mean I don't have anything else to do. As a matter of fact, you are talking to a king." Hinata rolled her eyes. "Fine, prince, whatever-"

"No, you're mean and evil and-" Hinata interrupted. "How could you be a prince when-"

"Look who's talking!" Naruto retorted. "You're supposed to be the heir to your clan but you're scared and weak. Last time I checked, heirs aren't supposed to be those either!" He yelled, in her face.

Hinata swallowed and nodded. "I… I- I'm sorry." She apologized.

Wordlessly, he climbed off and pulled her up. "Follow me."

Obediently, Hinata did as she was told. "Where are we going?"

"I didn't want you to come here but I guess, since my guest hates humans with a passion, I should." Hinata nodded lightly. Naruto pushed open a door, taking her hand so she wouldn't get lost. It was pitch black inside the room, a light at the end.

"Naruto," Hinata began. "How big is your… castle? It's a lot larger than it seems."

"Oh, you know how things can look small but once you touch it, get close to it, or step inside of it they are actually much larger than they seem? There's a word for it but that's what this is." Naruto answered, covering his face as the light blinded him. They stepped out onto a stone-tiled floor, the walls stone as well. In the center sat a table with a multitude of items. He pulled up a chair from the side and told her to sit.

"Where are we?" Hinata wondered, shivering from the cold.

"It's sort of like an experimental room."

"Why?" Instead of answering, Naruto grabbed her arm roughly. "Hey, what are you- What is that?" Hinata wondered. Naruto held a syringe filled with some sort of glowing blue liquid.

"My friend… He's moody and hates humans. Knowing you, you'll say something stupid and he'll kill you before I can do anything."

"You do care."

"No, I just don't want to wait a hundred years for another toy. This," He indicated to the liquid. "Will make you immortal for twelve hours. Sasuke shouldn't be here that long but it's-"

"Sasuke? You mean you're friends with that murderer?" Hinata yelled, furious as she tore her arm away and falling out of the chair in the process.

Naruto chuckled and said, "Look, if you want my opinion,"

"No, I do not want your opinion!"

"Sasuke has been a little crazy lately. I was too for a little while." Hearing that, Hinata relaxed and glanced at him.

"You… were? What happened?" She sat back down as Naruto started:

"It was…." Naruto thought for a moment. "A few decades ago. I was going through a phase like everyone does at least once in their life and this phase was not so very good- for anyone. A few hundred of my people- the people I rule over- were," He looked down, ashamed. "Executed."

Hinata gasped. "But… why? What made you-"

"I was unhappy with my life! I live a lot longer than humans and anything else. I can't die like you. I can't enjoy things for very long because it gets tedious after doing it so long. If you knew what it was like… I thought, if I can't be happy, then neither should anyone else."

"Naruto…"

"I don't need pity. I'm not you. Everything is okay now. My people trust me again and they're happy. That's all that matters. I figured that out after I almost…"

"After you almost what?" Hinata wondered, curious.

Naruto didn't know why he was telling her this. It was personal. "Nothing. Now get over here so I can give you this-"

"But you don't know what it'll do to me!"

"I just told you." Naruto, tired of her stalling and complaining, appeared by her side and injected it into her arm before she realized he was there. He knew she wanted to fight with him but it would hurt less if she complied. "Give it a half hour. Soon, you'll know the feelings of immortality."

"Are we going to keep fighting?" Hinata asked suddenly.

"Let's not get too close. Do you remember what I first told you?" Hinata nodded. "Then we shouldn't have any problems. All you have to do is listen to me and we'll be fine."

"You mean you'll be okay? I don't like being told what to do." Hinata retorted as she climbed to her feet.

"Then I guess we have a problem. You see, you agreed to be here, knowing who and what I am, knowing how I am. You're mine. You're my plaything, my toy for when I'm bored." He was angry. Hinata put herself here.

Hinata frowned, not liking the idea. "What am I supposed to do when you don't want me? Lay around like a toy too?"

"You act like I'm never going to let you go outside, like you're not allowed friends, and if you want, I will even show you around my kingdom." Hinata looked shocked, a small smile appearing on her face. "I'm not being nice. I just want you to be happy so when we play, I can actually have some fun."

"I thought you wanted me miserable?" Hinata pointed out, confused.

The demon shrugged. "I changed my mind."


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto walked with her down the stairs, sensing Sasuke was early. "I wish he wasn't here yet. You need a little more time."

"He won't really kill me, will he?" Hinata asked, nervous.

"No, it's just… he gets set off pretty easily sometimes. Hopefully tonight isn't one of them."

Hinata sighed with relief. "So, where are we going?"

"The dining hall. I'll take you there then get the door for Sasuke. It's probably safer for you that way." Naruto cursed himself. He didn't know what was wrong with him. He just met her and now he was getting all soft.

Hinata stopped. "How long have you been alive?"

This question surprised him. "A few centuries." Hinata nodded her head, as if expecting that. "Why?"

She continued following him. "I was just wondering. To live three centuries is a long time- especially when… Have you ever been in love?" That surprised him even more than the previous. "There must have been someone besides your parents-"

"I never had parents and no, there wasn't. There's only one that loves me and that's my kingdom. It's the only love I've ever known."

"No… parents? But-"

"I know but I'm 'immortal' (we like to call ourselves that). Immortals aren't able to have children and if they were, there are only two females and I doubt I'm an option."

"Don't say that. I'm sure someone likes you- even loves you!" Hinata replied, taking his hand with a smile.

"I'd have to reciprocate the feeling and I bet she's the most hideous, fat, smelly, rude-" He didn't notice how Hinata's smile faded into a frown.

"You shouldn't say that. I bet she's really sweet."

Naruto saw the frown and asked, "What's wrong? I just don't believe someone could like me. I'm a monster."

"You can be but from what I've seen today, you care about things. Even if they're just toys." She smiled, letting him know it was okay.

"Thank you Hinata." Naruto replied before they walked into the room, halting when they saw Sasuke standing by the table in boredom. "Sasuke… How did you get in?"

"You left one of your doors unlocked idiot." His coal eyes fell on Hinata and they narrowed. "What is she doing here?"

"Oh, Hinata?" Naruto forgot how homicidal his best friend was and pulled Hinata forward. "She's my new toy!"

"Toy? She doesn't look like much fun." Sasuke retorted, slowly unsheathing his blade. "Maybe-"

"No, Sasuke." Naruto stepped in front of Hinata. "If you want to kill someone, go back to your own territory! For your information, Hinata is fun! She just looks boring now because she isn't scared." He said as he crossed his arms, proud of himself.

"Why can't you be an adult?"

Naruto didn't answer immediately. He looked back at Hinata. The thirty minutes was almost up and she was looking sick. He hoped her body would accept it. She would die if it was rejected. "Because five is a lot better than twenty."

"You're twenty?" Hinata wondered aloud, making both demons look at her. "I'm sorry, I-"

Naruto smiled. "Yeah, I am. I know I said I was born a thousand centuries ago but one year for you is like fifty for us."

"You told me a few centuries-" She started.

"I under exaggerated a bit."

"So you're actually- Never mind." She blushed, embarrassed.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah." He laughed. "Sasuke is a year older than me so it's easy to guess how old he is."

"How old are you?" Sasuke asked and Hinata suddenly felt very young.

"I feel so insignificant now that I know how old you are but I'm twenty." Hinata answered nervously.

"Where are you from?"

Naruto and Hinata looked at each other. "Um, around."

"Around where?" Sasuke asked, gripping his handle tightly.

"The village." Naruto informed, making Hinata sit down.

Sasuke tapped his chin. "It'd be better but when you have the entire village after you, it's a little difficult."

"Why are you attacking our town? Everyone thought it was Naruto and-"

"Oh, sorry." He shrugged an apology as he looked at Naruto. "I didn't mean for that to happen."

"That's okay. I got myself a toy." He smiled.

"I met someone a few months ago from your village. I gave her time to choose: me or that stupid village. It's very clear what she chose."

"Sakura?" Naruto guessed, turning heads. "She annoyed the hell out of me. Her and her stupid questions." He paused. "She wanted to know if you could be killed."

"Why didn't Sakura tell anyone?" Hinata wondered worriedly to herself.

"They would have probably put her in the same position as they did you." Naruto answered, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Can we talk Naruto?" Sasuke asked before he walked to the door. "Alone."

Naruto swallowed and followed Sasuke upstairs to one of Naruto's more private rooms. This one was empty for now. Normally it would be used for spars but that didn't happen very often anymore. Stepping inside now, he wondered if he should give Hinata the empty room. She had no place to sleep. "What do you want?" He wondered nervously after putting silencers on the door.

"You're different."

"Different how? I still look the same and I'm still mean and cruel-"

"No you're not!" Sasuke yelled. "It's that stupid girl. It hasn't even been two days and she's changed you. You're not who you are when we met last!"

"You're just jealous!" Naruto retorted.

"Jealous? I don't get jealous."

"That my toy said yes and yours didn't."

Sasuke glared at the comment and then he laughed. When it died down, he got serious. "You can keep calling that bitch,"

"Don't call her that!"

"A toy, but she's changing you. You're developing feelings towards her-"

"What, no! I just met her and she's… human. I… can't." Naruto shook his head. 'I can't do that. I'm evil and mean.'

"Does it really matter? The heart does what it wants." He paused. "Who knows? She might even like you back."


	5. Chapter 5

**Another short chapter but it's all I got.**

Hinata sat in her chair, rocking back and forth nervously. What were they talking about? Was it her? Maybe Sasuke was trying to convince Naruto to get rid of her- to kill her like he originally wanted. Something moving out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. She looked at it and smiled. Slowly, Hinata beckoned for it to come over. It sat there, watching her with curiosity before creeping closer. "It's okay, I won't hurt you." Eventually, the little kit leapt onto her lap and Hinata pet it, which it then jumped out of her arms, tugging on her sleeve. So instead, they played.

Hinata wondered what was taking Naruto so long. She loved playing with the kit but Naruto's prolonged absence made her worry that maybe something had happened. She laughed when the kit pounced on top of her, licking her face. They chased each other for several minutes until Hinata had to sit down and breathe, out of breath from running after the baby fox. "Why are you here?" She finally asked out of curiosity.

"None of your business." Naruto said coldly from the doorway, catching both Hinata's and the fox's attention. Naruto knelt down and the kit crashed into him excitedly. He whispered a few words to it and the fox climbed onto his shoulder. "What were you doing?" Naruto asked, seeming angry.

"Playing. I didn't know that was against the rules." Hinata huffed as she stood on her feet. "And why can't I? He's cute and-"

"He is not cute. If I wanted to, I could have him tear your head off. Don't ever touch him again." Naruto demanded, offended.

She had never seen Naruto this angry before. He was serious and adamant. It was annoying. "Well..." She started, frustrated. Her face turned red from anger. "Why? What's so important-"

"Go to your room." Just as before, he was demanding.

"My room?" She didn't even know she had one.

"Third floor, second door on your right. Now go." From the vibes he was giving off, Hinata wanted to but there were other things she wanted to say. It seemed Naruto knew this because he added, "We'll talk later. Right now, I would like to spend time with my friend." Hinata didn't move. He growled. "Don't make me hurt you."

Hinata hardened her stare. "Fine, but don't expect me to be my usual self."

Naruto laughed as he allowed her to pass. "What are you going to do? Yell at me? You can't-" He felt himself fall back and hit the door, stunned.

"I may be weak but you're pissing me off. I don't care if you-" Hinata found herself staring into his eyes, unable to tear hers away from the blood red irises. The pressure at her neck was more than uncomfortable but she wanted to stay like this. She wanted him to hold her like this. Her thoughts brought a blush to her cheeks and suddenly, she felt embarrassed.

"This is my house." Naruto started. "Whether I piss you off or not is your own problem- not mine! I understand you can't stand me but you-"

"That's not true!" Hinata blurted, cursing herself as she shifted under his gaze. Things just became awkward.

"What?"

"I, um, you heard me. I am not going to repeat it."

Naruto closed his eyes, staying quiet for a long time. Hinata wanted to speak but didn't want him to lash out again. Minutes later, he opened his eyes. "I'll see you in a few hours."

"Naruto, wait-" Hinata pulled him back when he tried walking away.

"No! Stop… I'm so confused!" He yelled. "I've never felt like this until you came and it's so… sudden. You're doing something to me." He growled, pushing her against the wall.

"I-I'm not doing anything. Whatever you're feeling, it's not my-" Hinata was scared. He was yelling at her for something she didn't do or understand. What did he mean?

"I think," he placed his forehead against hers, making her go still. "I think I like you."

"Like me?" Hinata sighed, expecting something terrible. "Naruto, that's not a bad thing."

"Yes it is. For someone like me- someone who is supposed to be a malicious killer- that's not supposed to happen. It's abnormal and I… If I really do like you, I might end up loving you and I can't. Demons shouldn't love. We're not meant for feeling things."

Hinata suddenly felt bad for him. "It'll be okay. Weren't you just talking about-"

"You don't get it. You're a human. You're going to die. I'm cursed to live here until I find a way to end my life before my life ends in a few thousand years." Naruto explained teary-eyed.

She brought a hand up to his face and stroked his cheek. "Demons can love too." She didn't expect herself to be like this but this new world was changing her- or maybe it was the way she saw it. Maybe her perspective was changing now that she saw this other side to Naruto. He was beautiful on the inside and handsome on the outside. Like Naruto said: It was sudden.

Naruto was speechless and he backed away, hardening his stare. Hinata should have expected this. "I'll see you later." He lifted his hand up and she closed her eyes, afraid. Immediately, the atmosphere felt different. Opening them, she took in her surroundings.

It was her room decorated in lavender and silver with spots of gold. That's all Hinata saw because at the moment, she was angry and hurt. Turning towards the door, it was locked. "Naruto, you stupid… stupid- Ugh! Let me out!" After several attempts of banging on the door, she gave up, sliding against it. "Please," she pleaded, now reduced to a whisper. "You're all I have now."


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto stood there, staring at the spot Hinata had been just a minute ago. He wasn't going to like her. He wasn't going to love her. He needed to stay hateful and mean. Never would he open up to her again. Something soft pressed itself against his cheek and he turned his head, remembering the fox was still there. He smiled and took it in his arms, cradling it. "What were you doing down here? I thought I told you to stay home." He began scolding.

"_I smelled something pretty and I found her. Why are you so mean to her?"_ The kit voiced its thoughts. _"You aren't to-"_

Naruto growled. "I don't love her Aki. What did I tell you before?"

"_Humans hate and want to kill us."_

"Exactly and Hinata is one of them." Naruto wanted to believe that but it was impossible.

"_But she let me pull her hair and bite her! You never let me do that! She's nice and pretty and likes you and-"_

"Quiet Aki! If I need to, if it comes down to it, I'll kill her." He began feeling emotional at the idea.

Aki whimpered and placed his paws over his face. _"Please don't. She's the only one who has ever listened to you- who has been nice to you."_

"Nice?" He wondered, thinking about her little comments.

"_Well, maybe a little nice but none of your friends are _that_ nice to you. It's not right that you treat her that way."_ Aki put his paws back and allowed them to curl.

Naruto rolled his eyes and stopped walking, looking at the man in front of him. "I had a little problem but it's taken care of."

"Hn," Sasuke kept a cold gaze. "If you call loving someone a 'problem', then I would hate to see what-"

"I don't fucking love her!" Naruto yelled, annoyed everyone was teasing him. "And I don't like her either. I'm still me. I'm still Naruto, the fox demon. I will never give my heart away."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I was just teasing. Is he like this with you too Aki?" Aki refused to answer, scared by Naruto's shouting. "What is wrong with him? He's scared of you- not a good sign if you're going to be king."

"He's just a baby." Naruto held Aki close to his chest, petting the kit. "He's never seen me yell like that before."

"He's seen you kill. Isn't that enough?"

"What about your… people?" Naruto could hardly call them people. They were creepy beings when changed human when Sasuke chose to whereas Naruto's had a greater advantage and could change into humans if they wished. "I'm surprised they're not as cold as you."

"You never visit. You're always holed up in this fucking castle, wondering why you're alone. Gee, I wonder why?" Sasuke retorted, not taking Naruto's statement kindly.

Naruto stared at the little fox demon in his arms. "I want to protect them, keep them safe."

The unsheathing of a sword brought Naruto out of his own world. Sasuke held his katana in his hand, the blade tip in the ground. "She's even more annoying than I thought." He started as he pushed off the floor angrily, heading upstairs.

Naruto began to panic. 'No, not Hinata.' She got annoying but he needed her. He ran after Sasuke, knowing he knew where Hinata was. Naruto told him and now he realized it was a bad idea. "Sasuke, stop!" he yelled.

Never had he seen Sasuke so determined. Maybe it wasn't determination. Maybe it was frustration and annoyance. Naruto didn't know but he felt cold, scared. It was new. Sasuke was in her room, about to murder her. Naruto hoped the medicine worked. There was only a forty percent chance it would. Dashing inside, he ran into his friend who stood gripping his sword, shaking. "Sasuke, what's-"

"Looks like you beat me to it." He said, a laugh escaping him. "I can't believe you thought that work."

Naruto pushed him aside and gasped, running towards the heavily breathing princess. "Hinata," he exclaimed as he put Aki down and cradled her. She had a fever and her chest rose quickly; a thin trail of blood trickled down her chin. "It- It's going to be okay."

"Naruto…" She mumbled, her eyes opening. "I'm sorry. I should have left it alone."

Naruto shook his head. "Don't apologize. I did this. I never should have given you that stuff."

"She's dying. Just leave her alone. Nothing you do will keep the Shinigami from taking her."

Naruto perked up and set Hinata down. "I'll be right back. Don't leave me." He ran out with Sasuke following him. It was his personal room.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke demanded as Naruto ran around the room, rummaging through drawers and swiping countertops off.

"I'm not about to let her die!" Naruto answered, hopeful and nervous as he pulled out exactly what he was looking for.

Sasuke scoffed. "Since when did you become so worried about who died and who lived? Is it because she's the perfect toy? Because you can do more than chase her through the halls? If you want to fuck her, it's going to take more than what you're doing. I advise you to-"

Naruto couldn't take it anymore. He had to block him out. If not, Hinata would die. He ran past the snake demon back to Hinata's room. Aki was lying beside her, trying to keep her company. "How is she?" Naruto swallowed as he sat beside her dying body.

"_Worse. You're going to save her, right?"_ Aki was saddened by the thought of Hinata dying.

Naruto nodded and placed his items on the floor beside her. "Hinata, can you hear me?" She mumbled something and he looked at his items again. "You're going to live." He took a deep breath and took the vial, uncorking it.

"_What's that?"_ Aki wondered with a tilted head.

"My blood." He answered before pouring half into her mouth. He took a small black claw and cut her with it; over her heart. He poured the other half there, mixing his blood with hers.

"_What will this do?"_ Aki asked, moving closer.

"Hopefully, keep her alive." Naruto answered before bending low and breathing into her mouth. A thin stream of something dark and red transferred itself from Naruto to Hinata, bringing color back to her cheeks. When Hinata didn't open her eyes, he grew worried and thought of something. He leaned down low, holding her face in his hands. Nervously, he kissed her and pulling away, finding a pair of lavender eyes. "Hinata!" He exclaimed happily, wrapping his arms around her. He never felt this glad and he supposed it was good.

"What happened?" She wondered drowsily, holding her head. "And why do I taste blood?"

Naruto paled, realizing he was going to have to explain everything and what this did to her. "You almost died. It was that stuff I gave you. There's a forty percent survival rate and you… Well, I saved your life by giving you my blood and power. Now-"

"Wait, that blood taste is because… of you? That's your blood?" Her face flushed. "What did you do? Am I… going to turn into some sort of weird creature?"

"You're…" Naruto couldn't say. He knew but it was difficult. She trusted him.

"You're fucking immortal now." Sasuke answered as he stood in the doorway, pissed. "I don't know how you concocted something like this but you shouldn't leave your notes lying around."

"I'm what?" She looked scared.

"You don't understand! I was trying to find a way to become human. I'm tired of not being able to die! I want to be like you Hinata- Well, not anymore but… You understand. I accidently came across this and saved it in case I ever wanted to be a demon again."

"It says here," Sasuke began as he read from the notes. "You did not test it,"

Naruto looked to the floor. "Yes, I did."

"The… subject would most likely acquire your characteristics. Those being: Red irises, high energy levels (alike in all immortals), greater than average strength," He paused, scanning the pages. "You are just one big mess."

Naruto growled. "I just told you, I tested it. I just never recorded the results."

"Wh-Who?" Hinata wondered, tucking her knees to her chest.

"Aki. As a fox, he thought he would he would be a great candidate. I didn't want him to since he's a baby but he insisted. The only major change is that he transforms and attacks on my orders. The minor are already visible." Naruto admitted as he picked up the little red fox and pointed out the characteristics. Hinata opened her mouth but Naruto said, "I know there's a difference in anatomy but there shouldn't be much of a difference in change. The most that will happen is physical appearance- the eyes. They'll be like mine."

Hinata relaxed and held her arms out for Aki, taking him from Naruto. She pet him and ignored the concerned stare. "Is that all?"

"I hope so." Naruto said, receiving a nod.

"I can't believe you." Sasuke told him, angry that Hinata was no longer human. That meant he couldn't kill her. It meant, to him, that she could screw up Naruto even more. "You used to love killing humans and then- then _she_ came here! You must want her to stay or else you never would have done this to her. Wait until The Elder hears about this. You have no idea-"

"Stop acting like a child! She's alive and that's what matters. You and The Elder are always talking about wanting more immortals so why is this a bad thing?"

"Because you're not you. You're different and good and kind- you want humans to live. The old you would have been drinking her blood, eating her flesh but her pathetic ass made you a wimp!"

"I just met her! You're blowing this out of proportion. For all you know, tomorrow, I could be a sadistic murderer like you!" Sasuke sneered and Naruto continued. "Or maybe not. If you're going to keep acting this way, then leave."

"Hn, whatever." Sasuke started walking down the hall and Naruto added.

"And stop attacking the village. That's my territory." Naruto sighed and looked at Hinata, taking her hand. "Are you… okay?"

"It's better to be immortal than dead, right?" She tried to hide it but she was scared.

"After eight hundred years, it gets pretty boring-" He halted, seeing the changes that were finally taking place. It was supposed to happen all at once but thankfully for the both of them, the physical changes were done. "Your eyes are red." Hinata was about to panic but he added, "You look cute and the color is just for show. You can't hurt anyone." He laughed.

"Anything else? What about abilities?" Hinata asked, standing up.

"Good stamina, you heal quickly… that other stuff- You keep what you learned throughout your mortal life." Hinata looked at him confused. "Jutsu and such, speed, fighting ability…" There was silence between them. He climbed to his feet, taking Aki with him. He grabbed Hinata's hand and said, "I want to show you something."


	7. Chapter 7

As Hinata followed him through the dark, she wished they could stop. "Are we there yet?" She felt as if they had been walking for over an hour.

"Don't play that game." He laughed, stopping. "Close your eyes." Hinata did as told. "Okay, open!"

Hinata allowed her eyelids to flutter, adjusting to the light. She didn't know where it came from but it was natural. They stood in the middle of a forest and looking around, she found a castle off in the distance. "What is that?" She asked.

"My castle."

"I'm confused. You already have-"

"Mortals have one. In the immortal world, there is one for our world and for our people. Most of the time, they don't leave here. Aki left because he's like a little brother."

"Were you lying to me to get me to stay with you?" Hinata asked, hoping it wasn't true.

Naruto began walking away, Hinata running after him. "No. It was the truth. Yes, I have my people but they can only offer me so much. I wanted to chase someone and if that someone was human, it didn't matter. I wouldn't be alone anymore. Sasuke doesn't understand because he doesn't want to. He had a brother but he killed him."

Hinata gasped, wondering how anyone could do something like that. "Why?"

"His brother tried to murder Sasuke's people- his family. You can hardly call them people but I guess it's better than nothing. I'd be pretty upset too but I wouldn't… He's lonely like I was. Something must have happened between him and Sakura or else he wouldn't be killing people in Konoha."

"When you told him the village is your territory, what did you mean?" Hinata asked. She paused and stooped down to pick a flower. It shimmered in the light and as she tried to touch it, Naruto stopped her, pulling her away.

"Those are poisonous. They release a toxin when you get near and you'll be in pain for hours if you breathe it in. It's not a good idea." He paused as they continued on their way towards the castle. "The territory thing… Well, there's…" He began counting. "Originally, there were nine of us but The Elder created more, wanting diversity, so now there's ten. I'm the youngest- the tenth. Anyways, he split us apart evenly, giving us the same amount," He frowned. "But we didn't all get the same amount of villages. Sasuke has three and I have one- yours. It's not all that bad but when all of us get together, he rubs it in our faces."

"You have a reunion?"

"Yeah, every decade or whatever. Really more like when The Elder says so. Last time, there was a three year gap. It annoyed the hell out of Utakata because he's-"

"Who is The Elder?" Hinata wondered. His name was constant but Naruto hadn't told her who he was.

"Huh?"

"Who is The Elder? You keep talking about him but I don't know who he is." Hinata explained.

Naruto bit his lip. "You'll meet him. I mean, there's not much to say about him. He's… He can be pretty cool but most of the time, he's just there, telling us what to do and how to do it. All except for Sasuke. He doesn't care what Sasuke does. Like with the territory thing- he created those rules so we wouldn't fight and cause trouble for each other but Sasuke comes over here and kills your friends! The Elder knows it too!" He growled, punching the trunk of a tree. "If I were to do that, I wouldn't be here."

Hinata placed a hand on his shoulder, calming him. "Sasuke will get what's coming to him."

Naruto bowed his head a moment and looked at her. "You think so?"

She smiled, taking his hand. "He's a jerk. Of course he will."

He smiled and said, "You see this path?" She nodded, uncertain of what was going on now. "All you have to do is follow it."

"What about… you?" He had that mischievous grin on his face and Hinata ran, not fearful like before. The castle was getting closer and she could hear the town square not too far off, making her wonder what it was like. Talking animals? She stopped before the gate, scared to continue without Naruto. They might think she was an intruder. She turned around, only to go flying back into the little square. Naruto was holding her down, having tackled her. "Naruto, they're watching."

"Watching what? They're curious because they've never seen you before."

"Can we get up please?" Hinata blushed when Naruto bent lower, almost touching her nose with his.

"Why?" he wondered. Hinata opened her mouth but his eyes looked away, getting caught on a vixen. He stood and helped Hinata to her feet, saying, "Mom," he grinned. "I feel like I haven't seen you in-"

"Mom?" Hinata wondered to herself. 'Why does he keep lying to me?'

"_You've been gone for months- and who is this?" _Hinata heard angrily. She paled and took Naruto's arm. No one- not even Sasuke- had been so hostile towards her.

"This is Hinata. She's, um, new." He informed as foxes gathered around, interested in the girl.

His mother's ears laid back against her head. _"What did you do?"_

"Calm down, I saved her life-"

"_You're different. You were gone a year and this is what happens… Anything else I should know about or will I have to hear about it from The Elder?"_

Naruto stayed quiet, pulling Hinata close. "I'm holding a conference. If anyone has questions, they are welcome to ask me." It was unlike him to sound so authoritative. Normally, he would command but this was something new.

Hinata gasped, watching the vixen in front of her change shape. It took only moments but she stood in the form of a tall, slender woman with red hair. She was dressed in green and beige. "That's a lovely idea. However," She looked at Hinata. "For her safety, she should be put behind bars."

"Mom-" Naruto began objecting.

"Would you rather have the court become enraged and kill her?" Naruto shook his head. "Then we best move her until the time being." She started walking away, pausing. "Oh, and Naruto, your father is home."

Hinata saw how frightened he became, taking her hand. Whispering, he said, "Let's go."


	8. Chapter 8

"Will I really be safe? This is-" Hinata asked as they walked through the prison.

"Yes. No one has been down here since he first started to rule- It was a tough beginning. Now that you're here, those bars are the only things that will be protecting you." Naruto answered as he escorted her down the hall.

"You lied to me."

"And? I shouldn't be showing you this stuff anyway." Naruto retorted as he helped her into the cell. Looking behind him, he saw the two guards ready to position themselves outside the cell. He locked her door and tucked the key in his pocket, receiving looks. "I don't trust this door will stay locked as long as you have the key."

"Then… why are you? You didn't have to."

"If I were to disappear for months at a time without you knowing, you would search for me and get lost- or try to escape. You would die. I've been lonely and when you came, I wasn't. We had a lot of fun today. Well, I did." He watched as she glared with teary eyes.

"I thought you were different. Is this because of your mother? You shouldn't-" Hinata retorted, not allowing the tears to fall.

"I think you have the wrong idea. 'Opening up' wasn't because I like you. If you haven't caught on by now due to your naiveté, I was lying." He grinned, liking this feeling that ran through his veins. He turned and walked away, listening to the small cries. He couldn't be happier. All there was to do now was speak with the public and his parents. It wouldn't take too long. After that, he could have some fun. Maybe stop at the Konoha and terrorize a few people.

At his left stood his mother, seated. The throne far left of him was empty, reserved for his father. Naruto shivered, deathly afraid of what would happen when he arrived. His mother was plenty more powerful than his father but he was sterner. There were already a few dozen gathered before them, eager to hear about Hinata. He looked at the sun- mid-afternoon. He jumped and shivered when a huge demonic aura suddenly appeared beside him. Managing a glance, Naruto looked at his father and cringed.

"I heard you brought someone." He sounded so accepting but Naruto knew better. Anyone- no matter what status- who brought a human would be sentenced with treason and put to death. It would be finalized by The Elder and a hundred percent of the time, it was approved.

"Dad, you should hear the story first." Naruto said, shooting his mother a look. "Some are just jealous."

His mother growled and stood. "I've been-"

"Kushina," the king said calmly without looking away from his son. "Let's hear what he has to say. He's reckless but I don't think he'd risk his own life- would you?" A brow was raised and Naruto shook his head.

He stood and began when he first met Hinata. "So I was going around the castle and stuff when I heard a girl. She was scared and crying. You have no idea how happy that made me because everyone I had come across was so brave and they fought me… Anyway, I found out she was a ninja, sent there to stop me from killing their villagers." His father sent him a look. "I'm not! I let her go after having a little fun and later that night, she came back. In exchange for information on who was doing it, she told me she'd stay. I told her about Sasuke and where he lived-"

"You'd betray your-"

"I can hardly call Sasuke my own. We could destroy his swamp without a sweat…. He's my best friend and an immortal but- I'm getting off track. Okay so tonight Sasuke came over like he does once every so often and you know him. After watching how Hinata and I reacted towards each other, he talked to me-"

"You don't like her, do you?"

"No, she's a fun toy but like her? She's an idiot if she thinks she can turn me good…. As I was saying, I found her playing with Aki and I was forced to send her to her room. Sasuke was going to kill her but when we got to her room, she was dying."

"Dying?" Kushina asked, curious.

Naruto shook his head. "I knew Sasuke might try so I gave her a shot of Fumetsu No Doku. I didn't expect it to not work- she's a shinobi. But chakra is complicated. You know how I… how I've really been hating this life. I've been working on something to make me… human- you know that- but it does the exact opposite. Aki offered himself as a test subject and now, on my command, he will turn into a… he'll be different."

"So, what you're saying is, Hinata will turn into a demon when you command her?"

Naruto shook his head. "It had a different affect. She was dying so, with my blood-"

The king stood. "You used… How- We will talk about this."

Naruto knew he was in enough trouble so he shrugged and nodded. "I mixed our blood together." He decided to leave out the kiss. It would give people ideas. "Hinata has great stamina and healing properties now. Large energy reserves. She also has her previous abilities of when she was human."

"When she was human?" Kushina asked, keeping her husband still. She didn't like where this was going either.

"My blood… My immortal blood, now that it's mixed with hers, she's like us." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, waiting for punishment.

"_Is this permanent?"_ The question came from the crowd.

Naruto didn't know. He didn't put that much study into it and Hinata was the first and only human to be tested on. "I suppose. She has some of the characteristics that I normally have."

"_Are you going to die?"_ A child asked, making Naruto's stomach twist.

He laughed nervously. "Let's not go there."

"Let's." His father said, making him turn. "The Elder will have to be notified-"

"I'm sure Sasuke already said something."

"Until a decision is made, you are to stay here."

Naruto growled. His plans were ruined. "I don't get what the big deal is! You were-"

"Enough." The king demanded before turning away and disappearing, furious with Naruto.


	9. A Friend

He jumped in a puddle, expecting it to bring him mild amusement. It did not. Naruto was tired of living as a demon. What was there to do with so much time and so little to do? Now, he was headed to a friend's, hoping to catch up and maybe play a game or two... or more. He was hungry and the forest was calling him. The fox demon looked up at the apartment window where the friend lived beyond in the tiny space. It had been too long and, as the door opened minutes later, he told her exactly that.

"And that's my fault?" She retorted with her hands on her hips, her eyes narrowing. "I've grown tired of your 'spiritual journey' shit. That shit will get you nowhere! If you were human, that's different but you, you're a demon prince! You don't just disappear for-"

"Calm down. I can't leave yet or again or probably ever because I have to wait until there's word from the Elder about-"

"That human girl? Naruto, you're an idiot. Her life was screwed up enough and then you decided to keep her alive by turning her into some sort of half-demon! You should have just let her die." The young woman replied.

The blonde smirked, leaning in and pulling her close, much to her discomfort. "Are you jealous?"

"Jealous? Why would I be jealous?"

"Because she's pretty…and human." Naruto answered as he pressed her cheek against his, his smile teasing. When the woman pushed him away, frowning, he chuckled. "Come on Chika! She's nothing but a toy-"

"Oh really? Then why did you save her? Why did you bring her here?" Chika demanded as she placed her clawed hands on her hips, her ruby red lips set into a pout.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "I was bored and," He watched as his friend relaxed, dropping her hands. "I wanted to play. I already had Hinata in my claws so why would I pass up the opportunity to have some fun?"

The vixen tucked her hair back behind her ears and apologized. "I just thought - I was being silly for thinking you adored her. You're protecting her, you know, by keeping her locked up."

The blonde shrugged. "I can't just let her die. I'm not like my parents or you or my… I haven't seen him yet. How is he?"

"He's as evil as before. He talked of coming after you just a few weeks ago." She glanced up from the ground to see his reaction. "I tried to talk to him but he-"

"Don't tell me you're hanging around him-" Naruto demanded to know. Said man could turn on you in second, sparing no mercy.

Chika shook her head. "No! I know how your brother is and I... Sometimes he comes around. He knows how frightening he is and how afraid of him I am."

"Chika-"

"He doesn't do anything but stand there and watch me. Kiyoshi knows what he's doing. He wants to piss you off."

Naruto growled. "He sure is doing a damn good job!" He took a deep breathe when she placed a hand on his shoulder. "At least he's not the one next in line for the throne. He'd-He couldn't rule."

Chika laughed as she took his hand and led him outside. "And you could?"

"Well, maybe, I don't know. I don't want to yet but neither do I want to stay not doing anything." The fox demon sighed and shrugged. He took this time to look at her and what she was wearing. "What's with that dress? Do you...have a date?"

Chika raised a brow. "A date? Seriously?"

"I just thought maybe you finally took interest in someone-" he stopped at the given look. "Okay, fine, then what's it for? I've seen at least five other women dressed up but-"

"Then why would you think I'd be going out? Today is the festival!" The black-haired woman informed.

The blonde tapped his chin as he thought and glanced around. There were signs of the festival which took place every decade. Blood and smoke were already in the air, stuffing his nose. "I see... May I join you?"

Chika clicked her tongue. "Why are you asking such silly questions?" She looked him up and down in skepticism. "You need to change your clothing first."

The demon crossed his arms over his chest, embarrassed. "Can't you make an exception for lil' old me?"

"Exception, for you? Not in a thousand years." she grabbed him by the arm and pulled him towards his home just a few miles away. "I'm not going to be seen walking around with such an undressed prince."

The fox demon scowled and yanked his arm away. "Such standards! I see why you have no mate yet-"

"And what about you?" Chika replied. "You're at the age where you should be ready to take over should something happen to your parents but instead you're acting like a kit who's lost his mother."

Naruto bit his lip and looked at the castle ahead. She was right. "I only meant to joke." He continued toward their destination, taking her hand as they walked side-by-side.

"I do have one demon in mind, actually, but I don't think," She glanced at their laced fingers. "He feels the same way."


	10. Chapter 10

"How's this?" He asked as he presented himself to Chika proudly.

"You're overdressed; lose the tie." She answered from the bench at the end of the bed.

Naruto frowned and placed his hands on his hips. "First I'm underdressed, now I'm overdressed! Which is it?"

"Look, do you want my help or not?" She asked. "Because I can always leave you to dress yourself-"

"Better?" The blonde asked calmly as he took off the tie.

"_Much _better." The raven-haired woman replied as he took a seat beside her. "Kurama is supposed to be here later today."

The fox prince grit is teeth at the mention of the demon's name. "He's going to ruin shit just like he did when I-"

Chika took his hand. "He's turned over a new leaf, you know that. He isn't as bad as he was before."

Naruto scoffed. "That's what he says but just watch. He's going to see me and get pissed off. He wanted to kill me last time but my mother-"

"She stepped in front of him... You make a lot of people angry but they still love you. You're meant to rule them."

He smiled momentarily, frowning the next. "Am I like... Kiyoshi?"

"We just talked about this! Everyone loves-"

"I know but my brother used to be like me and after meeting Hinata, I've enjoyed the torture I inflict upon her: the fear, the sorrow, the pain... That's my brother. He likes hurting other people and I'm afraid just thinking about it, just thinking that I'm like-" It was too quick to register but his cheek burned and pulling his hand away, there was blood.

"If you were turning into your brother, I'd know. Kiyoshi terrifies the hell out of me." Chika began explaining. "You're thinking too much about this. All of us - me, the king and queen, even the chef at your favorite restaurant - enjoy the infliction of pain on others, but only if we're causing it. If you like your brother scaring me or hurting Aki, then you're just as fucked up as him and his friends."

Naruto couldn't speak. He felt relieved but he had been lied to. "How long?" He demanded to know when Aki had been hurt.

"I thought you…knew." The vixen said, concerned. "It was a couple months ago. I was taking him to the park and Kiyoshi stopped us. He had his...gang and-"

"What happened?" Naruto growled angrily, imaging what had happened.

"He said some things to me and Aki got defensive. When Kei touched me, Aki attacked him - Kei. It was Kiyoshi who stopped Aki from…killing Kei but he inflicted terrible wounds on the kit. He told me to- to keep him on a leash next time."

The prince could feel his blood boiling at what the two fox had done. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked, his voice filled with anger.

"I didn't want you to get hurt. Kiyoshi almost killed you last time and now you plan on going against both Kei and Kiyoshi-"

Ignoring her words, he climbed to his feet, ready to run out the door but Chika grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "Chika, I can't let him-" He closed his eyes, feeling a pair of lips on his. He was confused at first but didn't pull away, holding her face. It was short and sweet, ended by her. "I can't let him get away with this." Naruto continued as he wiped her tears away.

"There's other ways. Tell your parents. They might not help much but it's something and I'd rather them than see you get hurt."

The prince knew how anxious she was for him and his life. Kiyoshi had almost managed to rip out his heart last time. He remembered how Chika wanted to go after the demon for that but he convinced her it wasn't safe. Now, he supposed it was best he listen to her. "Let's go." He told her, making her smile. "They're right around the corner."

Chika took a hold of his hand and dragged him out into the hallway. "Naruto," she began nervous. "I'm sorry about…that kiss. I didn't know how else to stop you-"

"No, it's okay. I actually…don't mind." He began without looking down at her. "I think I like this: you and me. You know me better than anyone else, know me inside and out." The blonde stopped, making her pause in taking another step. "You know what makes me tick, which is almost frightening because even I struggle with that sometimes." He cracked a grin, watching Chika smile nervously. "I know I'm a prick sometimes-"

"You mean all the time?" The vixen raised an eyebrow, a smile still on her face. The other demon scratched his head in embarrassment. "I get what you're trying to say and I think we could at least try it. We're not mating," her cheeks burned. "So there's no harm in trying."

The blonde prince grinned and, ready to kiss her again, stopped, smelling something foul. He turned around and frowned. "What do you want Kiyoshi?"

Kiyoshi was leaning against a pillar, his face hidden by the shadows. "I just thought I'd see how my little brother was doing. It's only been a year but it still means something." He took a step forward and smirked, his fangs more dangerous than his younger brother's. The only difference besides that was his raven hair, something neither his parents not Kurama had. "It seems you're doing just fine."

Naruto stepped in front of Chika, seeing the fear on her face. "Yes, I am. Now leave us alone." He paused. "Don't you have shit to do?"

"No, actually, I don't. I've decided to take a short break from…playing - since I heard about that human girl, of course. Is she going to be on the menu tonight?" He chuckled.

"You wish."

"Not only me," Kiyoshi replied as he shoved his hands in his pockets. "Since her arrival this morning, many people have been wondering what will happen to her. Some are going to request that she be the sacrifice." He noted quietly and seemingly bothered by the thought. "If anyone is to touch her, it is to be me." The demon's eyes managed to lock onto Chika, making her shiver. "Kurama doesn't deserve her."

"No, he doesn't but neither do you!" Naruto raised his voice, taking the vixen's hand. "Hinata is not just food to be eaten."

"Oh? Then what is she? A living person? Tell me how humans think of us as living creatures then we'll see." Kiyoshi paused. "Should she be alive, what should I do with her? Maybe save her? Oh, that's so unlike me! Maybe make her mine. She won't be leaving anytime soon-"

"You just wait until mom and dad decide what is to happen. With your luck, you'll get what you want."

"Yes, because I've always had it easy." The older brother replied sarcastically. "You're the problem,"

"What? In what way am I 'the problem'?"

"But that'll change - with or without my help." The raven-haired demon took a deep breath and smiled. "Hinata could use a friend. A friend who won't stab her in the back." Naruto said nothing, observing his brother as he walked around the couple. "I should stop by to see how she's fairing. Not well, I assume."

Naruto growled, keeping Chika close, feeling uncomfortable. "Don't touch her."

"I never said I was going to but since you brought it up," Kiyoshi tapped his chin. "For the longest time, mom was worried about me not having a mate." He studied his younger brother, watching how he became offensive. "What are you so worked up about? I thought you like to hurt her, or did I hear wrong? See, you and Chika already have this "mating" thing taken care of. You just need to exchange blood and it's complete... Or do you not want that? Do you want to be a lone, sad-"

"What we do is none of your business." Chika interrupted, her red eyes narrowed in anger and frustration.

Kiyoshi stopped pacing to face the young vixen, amused. "Perhaps not but I want to know what you see him." He directed to her now. "Look at everything he's done. Look at what he did to your parents." A smile graced his lips at her bowed head. "He had a moment in time where he didn't want to live anymore so, instead of trying to take his own life, he took the demons of this world." He allowed a chuckle to escape him. "And he's going to be our next king? My parents don't want me, someone who enjoys inflicting and seeing others in pain, when the real threat is Naruto," his eyes narrowed in on said demon. "He caused a genocide. He killed so many people that I-" he turned away for a second. "I've never killed anyone before but don't put it past me to protect the people I love."

Naruto knew he was serious. This side was different; it was something he had never seen before. "And who is it you love? I know it isn't me."

"Grandfather, of course, as well as my people." It was a surprising answer.

"Mother and father?"

"They treat me like I'm a monster. That is what we are and yes, I do like to see people in pain, but in their eyes, I'm not their son. They stopped loving me once I lost the crown to a genocidal prince."

Naruto didn't know what to say. Was it his fault this happened to his brother? Kiyoshi screwed up to lose the crown: he tried to kill Naruto, something he should have been in jail, or executed, for. "Is this because we made them…forget?" The blonde wondered slowly.

"Is it? Making someone forget you killed their sons and daughters, father and mother, mate is fucked up in the worst way. Especially when you want them to think you're good enough to be king. If they knew the truth, you'd have been dead a long time ago. And not by hands, at least." He sighed and leaned against the wall nearest to him, shoving his hands back in his pockets, looking down at the floor. "I think I'll continue to be the villain and you can play the good guy. Who's to be the damsel? Hinata, maybe? She a naive little girl here and," His nose twitched as he faced his brother again. "She smells like someone who needs protection."

Naruto could smell her too. She smelled like the small flowers in the garden that always needed tending to 'else they die. Hinata was delicate, regardless of her abilities. "She's fine in her cell."

Kiyoshi clicked his tongue. "You really expect her to stay there during her stay? And who knows? A guard may manage his way inside. I bet she smells…delicious; once you're in her presence, that is." The blonde twitched. "Don't worry. I'm only going to offer her a way out."


	11. Chapter 11

Hinata sat curled up in the corner of her cell, wondering what she did wrong, if anything. She tried to speak to the guards but they refused to answer the simplest of questions, even how long she had been here. Hinata knew it had to be no more than five hours but it still bugged her to know that she was stuck here when Naruto was out, free, with his friends. Lavender eyes found the stone floor. She should despise him. He lied to her and treated her worse than he ever had before. Was he even going to return?

The slamming of a metal door was heard and Hinata listened as both guards ceased their chatter of some sort festival and turned to attention. Their weapons clattered and Hinata jumped to her feet, afraid. "Who's there?" She asked quietly from her corner.

She was ignored as the two demons apologized profusely to "My prince,". Hinata felt hope. Naruto came back. Maybe he wasn't as bad as she thought. The guards stepped out of the way and the door unlocked. Naruto was the only one with a key. He didn't trust the guards with it. The navy-haired woman smiled as the door opened but hope disappeared when a stranger was in the prince's place instead. "Who are you?" She asked from her corner, fearful as he closed the door.

He bowed and introduced himself. "My name is Kiyoshi. I'm Naruto's older brother."

"Older...brother?" Hinata repeated when he sat down in the corner opposite from her to make her more comfortable. "I thought he was an only child."

Kiyoshi shrugged. "He doesn't like to talk about me much. I've surmised it's because he's jealous."

The human girl studied him from a distance. He had the same blood, red eyes as every other fox demon she had encountered. His hair was black and, unlike Naruto's, was unkempt and shaggy. He was very attractive for someone of his...kind. But then again, Naruto was attractive as well. "I've noticed he doesn't like to share much." She informed him of her observations. "Why have you come to see me? You've never even met-"

"To save you." Kiyoshi told the shinobi. "Today is the festival and with our festival comes a ceremony. Normally we sacrifice the best animal within the forest but…"

"But why? And what's this ceremony for? Why do you have it?"

The demon prince frowned. "It's a tradition. I've been told it's a celebration of our creation. It's special to us and Kurama, my grandfather, started it. Anyway," he stopped her from asking more questions, specifically ones about Kurama. "You're a human and considered a delicacy."

"So," Hinata swallowed the lump in her throat. "You're going to eat me?"

"That's why I've come to you. I want to make sure you're not devoured by friends and family."

"What are you offering?" She asked as she stepped closer. Kiyoshi climbed to his feet, looking anxious.

"My blood. It's stronger than Naruto's. It will protect you. You'll give off a scent that lets them know you can't be touched." He informed, sounding promising. "I know what I'm doing, trust me. I don't fuck up like my brother."

Hinata stared at his bare arm. He was ready when she was. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

"I don't want everyone to think my brother is the fuck up he is so I help as much as possible. I want to fix this and...I don't want to see you die. You shouldn't even be here."

The young woman's eyes shot to his and he smiled. "I'll be okay?" She didn't want to go through that again.

"I won't let anything happen to you." He answered before biting into his arm.

Hinata watched the blood drip to the stone, dark and malicious like the eyes of a fox demon. She felt scared. What if he was lying? "How can I trust you? How do I know you're not just saying I'm the sacrifice to-"

Kiyoshi looked at the guards outside the door. "Guards," He began, bringing them to attention. "What is this human's purpose in the festival tonight?"

For a second neither spoke. "She's to be sacrificed, sir, as a celebratory offering, thanking Kurama for our creation." The one on the right informed.

Still, Hinata stayed skeptical. Probably because it sounded ridiculous and unbelievable, something she needed to believe. Her life was on the line. "It just sounds so incredible. I've never heard of something so...crazy. But, if I want to survive and not be fed to a bunch of demons, I need to do this, right?" Hinata wondered aloud as she took Kiyoshi's arm, staring at the blood.

"All it takes is a drop." The prince told her.

Before she was able to, there was a ruckus down the hall, someone calling Hinata's name. "Hinata! Whatever it is, don't do it!" It was Naruto. He came to the door, trying to rip it open.

"I thought you had a key." A woman reminded from behind the blonde. "Or did you leave it behind in your pant's pocket?"

Naruto went to curse but stopped upon seeing the couple's position in the cell. "Hinata, get away from him."

"Why? He's been a lot kinder to me than you have."

"He's fucking psycho-"

"This is what I'm talking about." Kiyoshi interrupted and dropped his arm, pulling down his sleeve. "He's never satisfied nor happy. He's jealous that I'm actually trying to do good."

"You've never done good for anyone!" Naruto yelled. He looked at Hinata urgently. "I know I wasn't the nicest person and I apologize but right now, you need to get away from that monster."

"He's trying to save me!"

"Save you? Kiyoshi-"

"Today is that festival and I'm supposed to be sacrificed. I am not about to become food for your grandfather-"

"You told her about Kurama? Why?"

"That doesn't matter. What does is my survival and I can't trust you again." Hinata answered.

Naruto growled, baring his fangs at his brother as he fought with the door. "You really think this will work? You're-"

"Yes. It's illegal if she's thought to be royalty," Hinata questioned this and he added, "The scent is special since my blood is royal. Naruto's would have that effect on you should he have done it normally."

The blonde prince looked at the vixen behind him. "Chika..." He whispered.

"You know she'll be okay. It won't last forever."

Knowing that, the lavender-eyed woman felt better. Kiyoshi was still offering to help and she still needed it. "Thank you, Kiyoshi. I don't know what to say." She thanked as she beckoned for his arm.

"It's not a problem. I'm always glad to help out a friend." Kiyoshi responded as he rolled up his sleeve and handed the shinobi his arm. It had yet to heal, his body responding more slowly to his own bite than it would another's.

Hinata knew she still had a lot to learn about this world but she had to trust this man. As far as she knew, he was her only way to survive. She lifted his arm to her lips, her body tingling at the scent. It smelled like him: strong and fiery, mysterious and beautiful. There were other things but she could not pinpoint exactly what they were, only that they, too, filled her nose with an amazing aroma. What would it taste like? She needed to find out. The young woman felt odd sucking blood from another being but now she knew: Kiyoshi tasted just as he smelled and it was thrilling.

"I think that's enough." Kiyoshi told Hinata, pulling away gently. "Like I said, you didn't need much."

Hinata brushed her hair back, her cheeks on fire from embarrassment. "Sorry..." She apologized. The tilting back of her head startled her, making her peer into Kiyoshi's eyes.

"That's alright." The demon held her face and leaned closer, his eyes studying her face. "May I?"

"I-"

"Hinata, stop! He's trying to-"

"Why should I believe you?"

"Then believe me." Chika spoke up. "Kiyoshi is trying to mate with you."

Hinata gasped and looked back at the older brother. "Mate...with me? Why?"

"I don't know but that's what he's trying to do. He's a-" Naruto started.

Kiyoshi laughed, shutting them all up. "I'm trying to mate with her but you don't know why? And you have no proof. Are you really that unhappy with yourself that you have to scare other people?" He wondered, upset.

Hinata looked the man up and down, her eyes lingering on his arm. "I'm so thankful for your help." She grabbed his hands and stepped toe-to-toe with him. "You've given me protection and, a kiss, I suppose, is one way to thank you." She was naive in this culture. She didn't know who was telling the truth but a kiss did not sound like some sort of mating thing. How did these creatures of darkness show any sort of physical emotion towards one another? Hinata leaned up, standing on her toes to match her lips with his. It was short and delicate, his lips leaving much quicker than Hinata would have expected.

"I apologize." He bowed, asking for forgiveness. "It's been some time since I've felt the lips of a vixen on my own."

"It's nothing to be worried about." Hinata replied, making him stand.

"I'll see to it you're released. You won't have to worry about anything ever again." He grinned and went to metal door, pulling it open.

Hinata raised a brow, confused. How was he able to exit so easily when Naruto and Chika could not even make it budge? She felt Naruto watching her like a hawk and she shivered. "What?"

"You reek."

"Naruto, don't say that." Chika said, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Don't deny it: You're disgusted by the smell too. She smells like him: rotting flesh."

"He does not-" Hinata began.

"Yes, he does!" Naruto yelled. "You smelled what you wanted to because you trusted him!"

"Naruto, stop it!" Chika grabbed the blonde and shoved him against the cell door. "What she's done is her fault. We warned her but she wouldn't believe us. If you're that upset with her, if you can't stand her anymore, then leave her alone. There isn't anything you can do."

It was a long time before a word was spoken. "The king and queen would like to have a word with you." A messenger approached the silent prince. Chika released Naruto and stayed behind a moment longer to speak to the human. "I've known him for a long time and him flipping out like that means he cares about you - a lot. Next time, if ever again, listen."

"Chika," Hinata kept the vixen from continuing on. "Are you two…together?"

"As of today, yes, but now- I love him. A lot. Naruto said he loves me and he's acted like he does but he acts the same with you." She looked away. "Maybe he lied to me. Maybe he doesn't love me." She laughed. "Is it possible…to love two people at one time?" The red-eyed demon wondered before leaving Hinata to wonder the same.


	12. Chapter 12

Naruto stood in front of his parents, listening to Chika walk up behind him and Kiyoshi past him. "I'm telling you I didn't do anything!" He protested after being blamed for an attack on Kei about an hour ago. "How could I? I've been with Chika the whole time-"

"It wouldn't be the first time she's covered for you after doing something like this." His mother reminded, causing said vixen to look down in shame. "We can only be thankful your brother reported the attack-"

"Reported?" Naruto laughed at their stupidity. "If anyone should be reported, it's him!" He pointed at Kiyoshi. "I don't like Kei nor do we see eye-to-eye but never would I attack him. I'm not like Kiyoshi and his gang. It's a setup!"

Minayo leaned back and pondered this, knowing his oldest could be conniving. "I'm sorry, Naruto."

"What? We told you what he did! He's doing this to-"

"What reason would I have for revenge? They know I'm trouble. You're upset you're getting punished."

The younger fox prince gasped and turned to his parents. "You're not punishing him, are you?" They kept stoic faces. "Are you kidding me? The one time he hurts someone that matters to me and you can't even punish him. I can't believe this. Actually, I can. Never have you done anything to make him see that what he did was wrong. You two are-"

"We've messed up but you have no right to question us. If we wanted, we could put Kiyoshi back in line for the throne."

Naruto scoffed. "Are you stupid? He's a fucking maniac! That's the reason he was stripped of it in the first place."

Kushina stood from her throne. "At least he admits to his mistakes."

The demon fox growled, wanting to claw his eyes out at her stupidity. "Yes, because he isn't a liar nor does he manipulate people into doing what he wants." He responded sarcastically. "What's happened to you two that you can't believe-"

"Hinata. You turned her into that thing, used forbidden power, brought her here- How can we trust you after that? We knew you'd want revenge after hearing what happened. It's hard to believe you wouldn't do it."

The blonde closed his mouth, knowing that no matter what was said, he'd still be punished. "What's my punishment?" He sighed, looking at Chika who had been extremely silent. "I'll be okay." He whispered to her, taking her hand.

"To perform the ceremony on your mistake." Minato said, making Kiyoshi clear his throat.

"He can't do that."

"Of course he can."

"Not unless she carries the blood from our family, which," Kushina looked at her sons. "I'm assuming has happened."

"If Naruto hadn't done it to save it to save her life, it would be stronger - strong enough." Kiyoshi told them.

"You…Kiyoshi, how did you get her to drink your blood?"

"It sounds surprising but I was kind. She's naive. She knows nothing of this world yet she believed me even when Naruto tried to tell her otherwise." The older prince gave a quick glance. "I'm quite convincing, aren't I?" He paused. "Of course, I was only being honest - telling the truth. None of this would have happened if she had believed Naruto and Chika, who thought otherwise."

Chika pulled Naruto back, not allowing him to get into anymore trouble than he already had. "She'll be okay." She whispered, trying to calm him. The vixen stepped forward and spoke. "What is his punishment?"

"Kurama will have to give it." She sounded heart broken at the thought. "We can't let you end up like your brother."

"I'm right here." Kiyoshi muttered under his breath. "I understand you're upset but we have other matters to discuss."

"Such as?" Minato wondered.

"Hinata. She's to be let out, is she not?" Kiyoshi asked with a raised brow, expecting it to be.

His mother stepped back to his father's side and bent down to greet him in a hushed conversation. Naruto's eyes flicked between his parents and his brother. He could see the satisfaction in Kiyoshi's eyes, who, for a moment, caught his and in the process stalled the blonde's investigation. There was something else in the demon's eyes that Naruto had never seen before. It wasn't pity. He had seen that millions of times before. It was unidentifiable. The younger prince was drawn away by a hand in his.

"You shouldn't worry so much." The vixen told Naruto.

"How?"

"Have you forgotten how one becomes a mate? Two exchange blood AND there has to be a mutual agreement and understanding of their relationship."

Naruto stared at her in skepticism before thinking and relaxing. "I think I can sleep a whole lot better."

Chika shrugged with a small smile. "That is if your even alive."

"Don't joke like that. This is serious." Naruto scolded softly as he faces the vixen. "If I die-"

The vixen pulled him into a hug, breathing softly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." She hugged him tighter, getting upset. "I was being stupid…an idiot." Red eyes turned up to look at him.

Naruto brushed the stray tears from her cheeks, making her jump. "You don't need to get so upset. I love you and knowing you're behind me, I'm not all that scared."

Chika smiled and opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted before she could begin. "Naruto," The couple turned to the king and queen who stood erected above them. "Kiyoshi," They took a moment to cast a glance at said son. "Being it that Hinata holds Kiyoshi's blood, she's to be free."

"That's not how I remember it when you and father-" Naruto started, furious he could not protect the human much more. His father leapt forward and grabbed the blonde by his arm, yanking him from Chika's grasp and to the king's.

"We're trying to be fair." Minato informed as Naruto struggled to pull away from him. "Hinata wants to be free just as much as you. Kiyoshi is protecting her-"

"He lied!" Naruto interrupted through grit teeth.

"What happens next is up to her. She's to be educated before she arrives," He directed this comment at the guard who had been standing at the double doors. "To stay with-"

"She can't stay with Kiyoshi. He's a-"

"She'll be living with Chika," the king glanced at said vixen. "Until she knows the town well enough." The female fox nodded gently, her eyes on Naruto. "But if you are to go near them, should you still be here, you will-"

It was that which made the young blonde get away from his father. "You can't expect me to stay away from Chika too! She's my best friend and what if she wants to hang out with me? You're torturing her!"

A laugh from his mother made all look up. This went on for several seconds before she managed to speak clearly. "You're hilarious." She took a deep breathe, on the edge of another fit of laughter. She turned to the guard, serious. "Lock Naruto up and bring Hinata here."


	13. Chapter 13

She almost couldn't comprehend the words being thrown at her. It wasn't that they came too quickly nor that the soldier was explaining well enough (which he was) but everything he was telling her, everything about his culture, was strange and different. Although the citizens were creations of Kurama, he was like a god to them; the purpose of their festival. That had already been stated as such. Their mating process had, she learned, a name. It was very straight-forward: Kōhai and there were three steps. One: two fox demons must hold return each other's love. Two: exchange blood. Three: complete Kohāi by performing the act. It almost scared Hinata but she didn't have to worry about that. That wouldn't happen during her stay here - should she leave. The rest of the information wasn't too important, only things on the life cycle and food habits and how to address others. It was all petty to Hinata since she tried to address everyone with respect.

A tad on their history was given and she wasn't surprised to hear about the connection between the princes and Kurama. What she was surprised about was the connection between him and their mother. She was his daughter, unlike the king who became her mate through Kohāi. How the two beings had met, the guard did not say, only peaking her interest. Also, somehow, for some reason, Kurama was not their grandfather or father - unlike the royal family. Hinata hoped she would be able to ask questions about these and get answers.

Hinata brought her hands to her eyes, rubbing the sleep from them. She was tired. Besides the dark and losing track of time, the worry and stress of what was to become of her contributed to sleepiness. From what she recalled, she had been saved from a gruesome and painful death - the main cause of her stressor. If it weren't for Kiyoshi, she'd still be in that cell, waiting. Fighting from down the hall brought her back to the present, making her alert. It was Naruto. He was fighting against the five guards of whom accompanied him. Just watching made her shiver in fear and try to retreat. A hand on her shoulder, however, stopped her; it was Kiyoshi's. "Kiyoshi, how did you-"

With a finger to her lips, he glanced at his brother then to the soldier beside her. "You should have delivered her by teleportation."

Hinata turned to the soldier, awaiting a comment. He hesitated to speak. "How was I to know the young prince was going to be headed this way?"

"Exactly. There are only two routes: this path which you are following and the other of teleportation. Of course, how would you expect all of those soldiers to keep hold of Naruto during that brief period of time?" His eyes bore into the soldier's and he grabbed the human, taking her by the arm. "I'll take her to the queen,"

"That's impossible." The latter fox demon protested quietly.

"Since you can't do your job."

"I was-"

"Oh, yes, you were. I meant only that you can't give even two fucks about your prisoner."

Hinata opened her mouth, ready to protest but a scream from Naruto kept her from doing so. "Can we go?" She begged instead.

Kiyoshi looked down, concerned. "Whatever makes you feel safe." He pulled the young woman close and Hinata watched everything go black for a second. When her vision returned, she gazed in awe at the room in which she stood. She had been on several high-level missions which meant contact with royals but none had a room such as this. It sparkled and glittered in the fiery light that sat on the walls. "That guard you sent was of no help." Kiyoshi's voice made her turn and jump and immediately bow.

The king stood in front of her, having approached the prince. "I wasn't the one who sent him. It was your mother." The king reminded before speaking to Hinata. "Stand," Hinata did as she was told, her eyes keeping low to the ground. "Are you afraid of me?"

She shifted lightly on her feet. "I, um, I don't really know, your majesty. I don't think so."

"I hope not." It was the woman from before, Naruto's mother. Hinata looked up to face her, marveling at her beauty. "He's nothing but show" The queen joked as she nudged her husband in the chest.

The king frowned and rubbed where he was hit, seemingly annoyed. "You were serious ten minutes ago." He raised an eyebrow and shot Hinata a look.

The queen nodded and winked, getting to the task at hand. "I see it was…Kiyoshi who brought you. What happened to the soldier I sent?" She questioned her son.

"They ran into your son, unfortunately. Hinata was scared and the guard didn't want to teleport here. He was being an asshole."

The couple's faces dropped. "I see… Well, were you informed?" She asked the human woman.

Hinata watched the queen and king move to their thrones before she turned to Kiyoshi. It looked as if he almost hated her, his mother. "Um, yes. And I'm very thankful… Thank you."

The vixen sat down with a smile. "I only wanted to make you more comfortable."

"More comfortable?" The human asked but received no answer, making her turn to Kiyoshi. "What does she mean?"

Kiyoshi sighed, frustrated by his parents. "Don't worry, you'll be safe. You're staying with Chika until-"

"Chika? But I don't even know her." Hinata protested. She had only met the vixen for five minutes.

"You have nothing to worry about with her." Kiyoshi answered while staring at the king and queen.

"What about you?"

"Me?" His eyes shot down to her.

"Yes, why can't I stay with you?"

Kiyoshi had to smile. His parents had jumped to their feet in panic. "You don't know that much about me either. We just met." He pointed out.

"You saved me. You have to be good." Hinata responded as she reached for him. He pulled away.

"It's better if you stay with the vixen. She has more time on her hands and there's more you two can talk about. If my presence means that much to you, I'll visit."

Hinata dropped her hands to her arms, holding herself. "If I can't stay with you, then please, not Chika. Staying with her would remind me of...him." She looked at their majesties. "May I stay here, please? Knowing Kiyoshi is near, as well as you, would be great comfort."

The two great demons looked at each other, both nervous. Kushina, the queen, turned a moment later, and nodded. "Kiyoshi will show you to your room."


	14. Chapter 14

Hinata stayed close to Kiyoshi, wary and fearful of the guards lines against the walls. "They won't bother you." The prince informed without looking at her. "You've got my blood." She moved back a few feet, feeling relieved. "Why didn't you want to stay with Chika? She's harmless and afraid of me- for reasons we won't discuss."

The human slowed. "She loves Naruto."

"I know. How does that affect you?"

"I…love him."

Kiyoshi turned around, surprised and amused. "That's a surprise."

"It- It is?" Hinata questioned, confused.

"For several reasons." He glanced around at the soldiers, knowing they were listening. He took the human's hand and began pulling her down the hallway. "It's better if we talk in private." Hinata managed to keep up, his pace quickening with excitement. His back stayed turned to her and, curious, she tried to move beside him just to fall behind again. Was he smiling with excitement too?

The woman didn't have much time to think about it. They had arrived at a black, wooden door. The demon pulled a key from his pocket and turned the lock, unlocking it. He stepped away and allowed for Hinata to enter first and followed suite, shutting the door behind him. "This is your room- temporary, I hope." Kiyoshi stated as Hinata wandered around the white-washed room, examining it. "About you," She faced him. "Loving Naruto," The human sat down, curious and in suspense. "I think it's best we keep it between ourselves."

"I know." Hinata looked crestfallen.

"No, you don't know. He could be killed if anyone, especially Kurama, found out."

She jumped up. "That's ridiculous! If anyone should die, it's me. I love him."

The fox smiled. "Then I suggest you keep your mouth shut." He turned to leave but the woman grabbed onto him.

"You won't let him get hurt, will you?" She begged.

He thought for a moment before turning around with a frown. "I can't make any promises after what he's done but I'll try my best."

"What does that mean?"

"Exactly as I said: Why should I invest my time protecting a spiteful creature when I could be doing something that actually means something?"

"And this means nothing?"

Kiyoshi put his hands on his hips. "You're sounding really ungrateful."

"No, I-" Hinata put her hands out in defense when he stepped closer.

He grinned and leaned back, putting her off. "I'm joking. Instead of demanding promises from me, you should be granting me my demands. After all, I did save you."

She frowned and crossed her arms. "What kind of demands?"

"Sit with me at dinner."

"Sit with you? That's easy enough-" The ex-shinobi started.

"Is it? You'll be at the head table with my parents, and I assume Naruto will join as he's expected to regardless of his situation, and don't forget dear, ole' grandfather."

Hinata slowly took a seat. "Any other demands?" She hadn't wavered in her resolve.

"I just really want to know what you think of me." Kiyoshi answered as he leaned against the burning fireplace. "I, for one, don't believe you're that naïve where you'd trust me solely based on my word-"

"But you helped me."

"Did I?" The fox demon questioned with a smile. "I could have said those and done those things for my own advantage."

She stayed quiet, staring into the fire. "I'm not stupid enough to trust a stranger's word and even more, to drink their blood." Her eyes shot up to his. "I know what kind of man you really are."

"A man? Is that what I am? I don't seem to recall-" Kiyoshi began to joke.

"If you're that deceptive, conniving brother I think you are, then tell me: what is your purpose with me? Why did you take me from that cell?"

The demon was lost with this question. At first, it was just to play around and toy with Naruto but then, after she was released, he really had no purpose. He had to think of something or else he'd look like a fool. What was one thing Naruto had worried about most pertaining to his little girlfriend? Mating, but Kiyoshi wasn't interested. It wouldn't piss his parents off. Sacrifice? A smile grew on his face and he couldn't help but laugh. Was he really going to give her to the dogs after he just saved her? No, he would have to think of something. Something that would piss his parents off and make Naruto hate him even more. "I'll leave you to figure that out for yourself." She began to protest but he started again. "When you're ready, let the guards know and I'll come fetch you."

"Fetch me? I am not-" She stood back up, starting over to him.

"You have 3 hours." Hinata stopped at this answer, a yard away.

"Couldn't I-"

"No!" Kiyoshi knew exactly what Hinata was going to ask and he couldn't let her. Maybe he was trying to protect her but how else was his deed to be fulfilled? The streets would be empty, everyone having flocked to the forest for a hunt but the blood lust that filled the air would only bring the human woman in danger. It was stronger than his blood. "It's too dangerous for you."

"Why does everyone keep belittling me and my strength?!" She exclaimed angrily. "I think I can-"

"We're not belittling you, we're protecting you." Kiyoshi answered in return. "You proved you don't need it in some situations when you played me to get out of that cell and out of staying with Chika but right now, there's a bloodlust in the air and if you go out there, not even my blood will protect you. They'll smell you," he grabbed her and pushed her against the wall of the fireplace, his face close to make her uncomfortable. By the way she avoided looking at him, it was working. "You smell different to almost everyone. To me," the demon brushed her cheek with the back of his hand. "You're like a delicate flower. To most everyone else…" Kiyoshi lifted her chin to make eye contact. "What did Naruto say I'm like?" When fear and sadness entered Hinata's eyes, he released her. "I'll come back for you in 3 hours."


	15. Chapter 15

Hinata sat on the bed, staring at the fire. What had she gotten herself into? Was there any way for her to get out of this situation? She sighed and leaned on her elbow, glancing at the clock above the mantle. She had another hour here, another hour until the dinner. Or ceremony. Whichever came first. The Hyūga would see Naruto soon; the demon, her friend would be at dinner. The pale woman nervously glanced at the door, her stomach churning with a growing idea. What if she spoke with him beforehand? Get answers. It wouldn't be so frightful if she hadn't seen the prince acting like that, acting like a monster. Hinata shook her head and stood. That's what he was. He had proved it before she arrived so why was she so...afraid? She headed for the door and, once there, pulled it open and poked her head out. There was a guard in his demon transformation stationed by the door. He noticed her presence and looked at her with narrow eyes. "I want to talk to Naruto." Hinata demanded before the soldier turned into a human.

"You'll have to ask Kiyoshi for permission. I don't have the clearances and if it were up to me, I'd have him exe-"

"What's the matter?" Kiyoshi was coming to check on her hisself, worried the soldier wasn't doing his duty.

"She wishes to see the prince but she has to ask you." The other demon informed.

"Please!" Hinata started, gathering looks from both foxes. "I want answers from him and I'm sure he has his own questions for me. I can't ask during dinner-you know that. Please, do this one little thing for me and-"

"Why? Naruto is pathetic. He's a waste of space. Besides, you owe me for saving your life." Kiyoshi's eyes shimmered in the light. Already -quickly- was he daydreaming.

"More favors? Kiyoshi, there's nothing else I can do for you -especially when I don't know what you're getting from me for the first!"

The fox prince raked a claw through his thick, black, mess of hair, growling. "All I said was that you owe me. Nothing more." He paused and his eyes darted to the soldier standing guard by Hinata. "Fetch my brother."

The demon guard frowned and vanished, reluctant to do so. Hinata could feel the smiling on her face, growing. "Kiyoshi, I-"

"What happened earlier...I apologize. I went too far."

"Why should you apologize? I was being an idiot; and this is...your world. You-"

"Don't _ever _say that again. My world? Please. If this was my world, I'd..." The demon faded off, the tension from a moment ago, gone.

Hinata stepped closer, nervously touching his arm to comfort him. He immediately pulled away. "You've been alone for a long time, haven't you?" Kiyoshi didn't answer. "Maybe if you dropped this tough guy act-"

He pushed her away, frustrated. "We are not friends. My life is none of your business."

Her face flushed in anger and embarrassment but she kept her mouth closed, staying near the door and waiting for the soldier and Naruto to join them. At that thought, said duo appeared out of thin air; the blonde was calm now, looking more like a human being and less like a monster. Still, the Hyuga said nothing. The soldier noticed the situation immediately and spoke. "My prince," this caught both brother's attention. "Your brother, as requested."

"Ah, yes, thank you." The older brother responded, solemn. "Make sure the Naruto is dressed and ready to attend the dinner with _me_. I don't want any mishaps tonight." Without waiting, Kiyoshi turned and walked away, disappearing around the corner.

Shaking off the guilt, Hinata faced Naruto, the man she had wanted to talk to. He was watching her carefully, his eyes darting to the guard every now and then. "Uh, the prince and I will just be on the other side of this door...if that's alright with you?" She asked as she took the blonde's hand, waiting for the demon's approval.

"If something happens, that'll give an excuse to kill 'em...go ahead." The soldier turned away and situated himself back in the same position he was when Hinata first found him, transforming too, back into the fox demon he was.

The Hyuga noticed how the prince swallowed, the demon's words making him worry. She closed the door and sat him on the bed, staring at his disheveled appearance from the fireplace. She opened her mouth to speak but Naruto beat her to it.

"Why did you want to see me? Aren't you afraid?" Hinata was mute. "I know you were there. I saw you and you saw me."

"I...I want to ask you some things."

"You can't ask Kiyoshi?"

"No, he's not...my friend." It was such a strange thing to call the blonde after what she told Kiyoshi but after careful consideration, she realized it wasn't that kind of love. She had developed a friendship with this demon and maybe- hopefully- that was what Naruto had developed with her as well.

"Friend? I'm your friend?" The demon prince hummed in quiet thought. "I like that. I feel like we've been friends since we've met and- I got my feelings confused. I do like you but as a friend."

Hinata nodded in agreement, already knowing this. "We're starting to get off topic." She noted. "I wanted to ask why you were thrown in prison? Today."

"Kiyoshi. He framed me- He beat up his own friend just to get me locked up. His friend and I have never seen eye-to-eye but we've never swung at each other, never fought. My parents believed Kiyoshi because of that and because..." The blonde closed his eyes. "I, too, have a record of hurting others."

"What do you mean 'hurting others'?"

The blonde stared at his hands. "I told you before: I was the cause of a genocide. I killed people because I couldn't handle my pain."

"It's hard to believe your parents would just let you get away with that-" Hinata laughed at the loophole, stopping at the blonde's stare.

"But they did. You would think they'd admit to their guilt but they're too proud for that." The prince took a deep breath. "They only feel guilty because they weren't here for it. They weren't here to stop me. Instead, they were visiting Sasuke and his...demons. My mom wanted to make sure he was alright. She did this every year until the genocide happened."

"Where was your-"

"My brother? He watched them all die. Every single one: foxes...vixens...kits. He was a coward. But when he brings it up, he has the audacity to act like he actually did something about it."

Hinata didn't know what to make of this. Was Naruto less than what she thought? "You know how, when I drank Kiyoshi's blood, I smelled like him?" The blonde looked up slowly, waiting for her to continue. "Why didn't that happen with you? And the Kōhai ceremony-"

"The Kōhai ceremony won't work if you're dying." He quickly added, "We don't love each other like we said we did anyhow. As for the blood part," Naruto fell back on the bed, sighing as he relaxed. "It's probably not even that big a deal...So what you don't give off a better, less dead scent? I know Chika sure as hell wouldn't like that idea." He chuckled to himself. "I think, honestly, it didn't work because my blood wasn't strong enough. You have the blood of a shinobi. My blood was unable to counteract that..." He shuddered.

"What does that mean?" She was curious.

"I'm not as strong as I used to be and most of my strength is luck. I must have lost it after the genocide."

Hinata couldn't help but notice how defeated he sounded. She called out his name and got him to sit up. She walked over and sat beside him, holding his hands. He looked tired and depressed. She wrapped her arms around him, holding him tight. At first he struggled, feeling as though she were pitying him but eventually decided to accept the hug and hugged her back. Hinata wouldn't say so but if the loss of strength was an affect from the genocide, he deserved it. He killed so many innocent people for no reason at all.


	16. Chapter 16

He slid his jacket on, keeping his back turned to the guard. Naruto scoffed, irritated with the demon. "Why can't you stand outside?"

"I wouldn't watch you at all if I had a choice but unfortunately, your brother has...commanded that I make sure you're ready to accompany him-"

"And who is to accompany Hinata? She can't go on her own." The blonde growled as he faced his companion.

"Ask your brother. He's the one ordering me around and you," the fox demon continued before the prince could speak. "Really have no say in anything. You shouldn't even be getting treated this nicely. You should be in a prison cell, cold, wet, and about to go hungry."

The prince held his tongue and looked back in the mirror to straighten his suit and tie. "Maybe, maybe not, but I am and I can't help that."

"You- Your behavior is ridiculous."

"My behavior? Ridiculous? What kind of shit is that?" Naruto turned around, upset by this. "What about my- Brother." Kiyoshi stood there now, the guard gone. "What do you want?" He stepped away from the mirror to face the older demon.

"I'm here to take you to dinner."

"And what of Hinata?"

Kiyoshi smiled and leaned against the wall. "She's coming with us. Unfortunately, there's three of us and only room for two and with your behavior lately... It'll be a good experience for her as long as she doesn't-"

The blonde needed to resist clawing the fox's eyes out. "No. She'll end up pissing Kurama off and- Did you talk to mom and dad-"

"Yes and they both like the idea. Right off the bat actually. I was amazed when they said yes."

"And why was that?"

"Because Kurama hates humans even more than Sasuke does. I don't think he'll hurt her because it's the dinner. That's his favorite part-"

"No, his favorite part is the ceremony!" Naruto corrected. "And if he gets his way, that's where Hinata-"

Kiyoshi stopped his brother with a wave of his hand. "Oh, calm down. I won't let _grandfather_ get what he wants."

"You won't? Why? Because you two are such best pals? Kurama doesn't even listen to his own daughter! What makes you think he'll-"

"You're right; how could I forget how he ignored me when I begged him to stop- when I begged you _both_ to stop- killing our people." The dark-haired demon kept a straight face, not showing how upset he truly was over this topic.

"Why are you so spiteful?" Naruto said after minutes of silence. "I regret that day just as much as you, so stop-"

"What I don't understand is why I'm made to be the villain." Kiyoshi stated, irritation in his voice. "I tried talking you two out of it- it didn't work. I fought you and it came down to where I almost killed you and would have if Kurama hadn't finally stepped in. I was thrown into prison and, if I had managed to escape before mom and dad got back, things might be different."

"What's your point?"

"I am the way I am because of you, because of Kurama, because of mom... It's because of the people I _thought_ loved me." Kiyoshi was calm about it, showing no tears or anger from the decades of loneliness.

"Dad still loves you-"

"He never said anything about it but if you've never noticed, he's a little more distant than mom. I guess...it's better that way. She told me how she feels and I bet, if she could, would disown me."

The young prince didn't respond to this, instead saying: "Hinata is probably waiting for us."

"That just proves it: you don't give a shit about me at all." The older demon allowed his brother to walk past him and into the hall. "She suggested I drop this 'tough guy' act. She thought it would help me in my loneliness. But why should I?" Naruto stopped, his back still turned. "You all want to treat me like I'm the real monster-"

"We are monsters."

"Not like that!" His voice broke for a moment; he cleared his throat quickly. "How much longer do you think you can lie to _your_ people? How much longer until they find out?"

"If you tell them anything, I'll-" Naruto faced his brother.

"What good would killing me do? They would already know." Kiyoshi sighed and smiled. "They probably wouldn't believe me. No one believes the bad guy."

It was in that one moment that Naruto felt sorry for his brother. What was it like to go through life with people never believing a word coming out of your mouth? There was not an apology in the world that could make up for what had happened. "You're not to Hinata."

The eldest chuckled. "If you're implying that you think I'm going to tell her _the truth_, don't worry. Your secret is safe with me."

"That's not what I meant."

"Then what? I don't want to talk to you anymore than I have to."

"What are your intentions with her? You saved her but that's not going to help in looking like the bad guy."

Kiyoshi shrugged. "You screwed her over just like you did me. The only difference is that people want her here."

"The only reason they want her here- if any at all- is because she's human. Who can really say-"

"Because she's human..." The dark-haired demon hummed in thought. "It's more than that. If the wonder of human flesh hasn't crossed your mind, _you_ are not a true monster. At least not the one you claim to be."

The blonde flushed and shook his head. "No! I had so many chances when I was in the human world but I only-"

"Killed them? That's what you're best at." It came back to that. Always and implied or not.

Naruto refused to comment. "If I wanted to eat...her, I could have when we were in the human world. But I didn't."

Kiyoshi nodded slowly, taking in what his brother had just said. "The possibility might not have come to you then but you have the chance tonight-"

"She's my friend."

"And you're my brother. Do you think that ever stopped me from almost _killing_ you? No."

"I'm not going to kill her for pleasure and I know you won't either. You won't let that happen." Naruto answered.

The older brother shrugged. "I think you owe Hinata this one."

The blonde frowned. "I can't do that."

"I would love to help her in this upcoming situation but after everything you've done to her, you owe her. Why not take responsibility for once?"

The young prince knew exactly what he meant and didn't respond, instead following him to Hinata's room. Thinking about it, it was probably a good thing anyway. If Kiyoshi wanted to keep doing what he was doing and Naruto wanted to help his own situation, watching out for Hinata was where it started. They hadn't been far from her room, thankfully, and Kiyoshi knocked on the door. Footsteps were heard from her side, heading to the door. They stepped back when it opened, revealing a tired human woman. "Hinata." Said woman smiled and stepped out to walk with them. She was dressed in a white, strapless, gown. It was so plain, however, that if it had straps, it could have been mistaken for a nightgown. She was adorned pearls and her lips were as red as roses. Someone had to have helped with her eye makeup because it was the traditional wear and he doubted Kiyoshi told her about it; it was cat-eye eyeliner and black eyeshadow on both the upper and lower eyelids.

"You both look very nice." She complimented, receiving not even a "thank you". "After you left," She began talking to Naruto. "I tried taking a nap but someone came in to help me with my...makeup." She sighed and tucked her hair behind her ear.

The blonde felt Kiyoshi eye him, daring him to say something. "I don't know if you were told or not, but you're going to sit with Kiyoshi."

"And you?"

"There's not enough room for all three of us, you see, and my parents even liked the idea."

"Then where will you be sitting?"

"I won't be too far. I'll be with Chika and Aki at one of the tables." Naruto glanced at his brother in question. What he had said was fine.

"What's...Kurama like?" This question threw off both brothers. They should have expected this from her.

Kiyoshi decided to answer. "Unless you're spoken to, don't talk. To anyone. Even me."

Naruto growled and pushed Hinata out from between them. "You're making this a bigger deal than it has to be. He's not that bad."

"Hm, I guess you would know since you're the one who makes deals with the devil." Kiyoshi shoved the young prince away and took Hinata's hand. "If she does as I tell her, she should be fine. If I think she's in danger, I'll do something about it. You're the one making it a big deal."

"But, why can't I talk to you? Or the king and queen?" She wondered as she followed the fox demon down the hall. It was starting to get noisy, the commotion from the dining hall.

"If you talk freely, you'll have to talk to him. You can't ignore him. It's better if you ignore everyone."

The blonde followed close, mentioning their hands. "You don't need to hold her hand anymore." Kiyoshi had forgotten and at the reminder, he recoiled and brought his hand to his chest. Naruto watched how Hinata's face fell at his reaction. She barely knew Kiyoshi and yet she still cared about his wellbeing.

"Naruto!" Chika yelled from not far ahead. She wore a long-sleeved, calf-high, black dress. It was as simple as Hinata's; she wore the same makeup too.

Naruto smiled and met her halfway, kissing her. "I didn't think you would come."

"I'll come to these regardless if you're here or not." Her teeth sparkled in the bright light. Her red eyes caught Hinata and Kiyoshi behind and her lips wavered. "Who is Hinata sitting with?"

"Me." Kiyoshi answered. "Naruto is going to sit with you and Aki-"

"Speaking of, where is he?" Said blonde began looking around, worried.

_"I'm over here."_ A quiet voice said from the doors. It was Aki, stuck in the crowd of demons; he was struggling to get through but because of his small size, he risked being trampled.

The young prince jumped over, maneuvering his way around people to pick up the kit. "How did you get over here?" He wondered. The others followed, ready to head inside. He could sense how nervous Hinata was and he handed Aki to her to hold. "He always makes me feel better after a shitty day." He laughed before taking Chika's hand.

_"It's gonna be okay!"_ The child demon said optimistically. _"After dinner, we can play."_

The wagging of the kit's tail indicated how excited he was about the idea and Naruto watched as she hugged him, kissing his head. Naruto felt Chika watching him and he blinked, ridding himself of the stare. "Only if you behave!" The blonde corrected as he was handed the little fox. "No!" Aki had whispered unable to be heard by the rest of the group. It had, however, upset his brother-like figure. "You can't sleep in her room. Hinata isn't allowed to have-"

Kiyoshi coughed. "Since I'm the one giving orders, I say he can. Relax. You're supposed to be the good guy, right?"


	17. Chapter 17

Hinata sat down beside Kiyoshi, glancing at the king and queen at the other end of the table, an empty chair separating the two couples. "Where's-" She remembered what Kiyoshi had told her and stopped, observing the crowd in front of her. Naruto was close, like he said he would be, smiling and Aki was on the table, running in circles. Not all moods at the table were happy however. Hinata couldn't help but feel like, from the hallow and deathly stare Chika was sending her way, that Chika didn't like her; whereas before, her attitude was completely different. How had she changed so quickly and why? A silence fell over the audience and the air grew hot. Hinata knew this had to do with Kurama. She tried turning her head to look at the empty seat but Kiyoshi's hand on her leg stopped her, telling her not to move.

"These have been trying times lately but I think, too, the good out-ways the bad." Kurama's voice was deep and hallow. "We've lost a great demon, yes, but that's what happens when you fuck up a simple job like informing me of the going ons here."

Hinata's heart raced, feeling as if she were the news he spoke of. Kiyoshi cleared his throat startling her. She looked at him. "And just what did that poor fox fail to inform you of?" He smiled and leaned on the table to peer over Hinata. "Everyone knows what Naruto did. A fucked up looking human doesn't just appear out of nowhere! He was even with her... Why not talk about what really matters: why we have the festival."

She watched him sit back, satisfied with himself but she was still waiting for word from Kurama. He was contemplating his grandson's words. Hinata flinched when the chair shifted, scraping the floor. "Being next in line, why don't you?"

Kiyoshi looked surprised, glancing at his parents then the crowd before climbing to his feet. "It began over two thousand years ago, outside in the world amongst humans. Men were greedy and evil, wanting only Kurama's power for their own; so, not too soon after encountering these men and their greed, he created a place- a sanctuary- where he could live in peace. However, he saw how empty this grand sanctuary was and wanted to fill it with his own evil. A monstrous and terrifying love. So he did. First, he created my...mom. Along the way, a short moment after her, many of you were, next. The queen strangely and controversely found her king almost twenty five years later, outside our land, as a human...a shinobi." He glanced back at Hinata, making her wonder if there was some meaning in that. "I, like most of you, have gathered here in commemoration of our existence but we've been wrong this whole time." The young woman watched the demon become frustrated, his hands balled into fists. What was bothering him so much? "We should be thanking Kurama. Without him, we wouldn't be here."

Now she saw it- more like heard. Kurama began choking on whatever it was he had in his cup, obviously surprised by his grandson's last words. She glanced to Naruto, who stared at his brother with suspicion. "Coming from you, that means...a lot." The powerful fox demon beside her told his grandson as he stood, indicating for the latter to sit. "I would have expected different." He paused as he turned towards the unsettling crowd to stare. "Tonight, we will end the festival the best way any demon should and when we do," Hinata heard him laugh. "You won't be disappointed."

Apparently, that was the end of that and food appeared on the many, many tables in the great dining hall. From what she could make out, it was all the same: meat and wine- or water, if you preferred. What was laid out in front of her, Hinata didn't know. She opted for the wine first, turning to Kiyoshi and pointing to her plate in question. It was bothersome that she couldn't speak.

"It's deer. I can tell by the smell." He informed before turning to his own plate with a knife a fork, which surprised her because most were tearing into the broiled meat. Still, she kept to her glass until it was empty, nervous to touch it.

"I've noticed," she heard at her right. "You've touched nothing but your wine." Hinata turned her head away from Kiyoshi and to the front, refusing to look like she had been told at the beginning. "Is there something wrong with our food?"

"No." Kiyoshi spoke for her- rather annoyingly. "She just...isn't hungry."

"Unlike everyone else, I wasn't fooled by your silly speech; I'm not going to believe a lie such as this, either." Kurama retorted, making Kiyoshi frown. "So, Hinata," It sent shivers down her spine the way he said her name. "Why are you not eating?"

She couldn't get away with lying to him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude. I wasn't sure what this was and this is a different-" She suddenly found herself face-to-face with him. His eyes were the common, blood red. His hair was fiery-red, like the queen's but a mess like Kiyoshi's. What scared her were the fangs. They were too close for her comfort and, unlike any of the majesties, Kurama's fangs had more than one purpose- and it showed. They were as sharp as a kunai knife whereas the others' were a little more dull.

"Are you really going to get upset over something as innocent as-" Kushina finally pitched in, having realized the situation.

"Everyone hunted this food. They put their time and effort into this meal and she..." He growled, making Hinata flinch.

"Father, it's the festival. Don't ruin it." The queen scolded.

The demon dropped Hinata and returned to his seat, brushing his hair back to calm down. "If you won't eat, then excuse yourself."

The other four people at the table looked at the great demon, three turning then, to Hinata. "I'll eat-" She didn't want to go to bed hungry nor did she want to miss this.

"Hinata," Kiyoshi took her hand. "Let's go." He tried pulling her up but she fought with him, refusing. Irritated and forced to keep up appearances, he yanked her forward, catching her as she fell. "I said, let's go!" The demon started dragging her away, both feeling Naruto watch them disappear through thin air. Once they had reappeared in the hallway outside, the fox demon dropped Hinata. "I'm sorry but I didn't want you making him any more upset."

Hinata stared at the door and sighed. "No, it's my fault." There was a pause. "What now?"

"I escort you back to your room." Kiyoshi started ahead, stopping when he noticed she wasn't following. "Now."

The young woman rolled her eyes and reluctantly followed. "Isn't there someplace I can hang out-"

"Your room."

"No, I mean some place more comfortable and free. Someplace I can have fun while I wait." She groaned.

The demon smirked in amusemenit. "Sadly, no, not at the moment. Not everyone who is a fox demon was at the dinner. There's still plenty out there and they're still looking for their own fun."

Hinata frowned in disappointment. "I see. Earlier, you said I owe you more than dinner. Have you figured it out yet?"

Kiyoshi shrugged. "You'll find out when I do. I want it to piss everyone off."

She nodded. "Why do you do this? You seem like a nice-"

"Am I a nice guy?" He questioned.

"Yes!"

"Maybe I'm just lying to you. Maybe I just want you on my side when the time comes."

"What 'time'?"

"Anytime. Why do make things so confusing?"

"Why are you so confusing?" Hinata retorted.

"Because, unlike my brother, I actually have a soul. And I will not answer any questions on that."

"I already figured that... Does Chika like me- still? At dinner, she was staring at me and frowning."

"If that's true, then you'd better be careful. She sees you as a threat; she thinks you'll take Naruto away from her which, personally, I don't think he was hers to begin with. She's clingy and he's desperate, both looking to fill up that empty space in their hearts. And they'll do it just so they don't have to feel that pain. Being in each other's presence for so long, I think they've become blind to how they really feel about each other: nothing. They feel nothing towards each other. They act it- hoping, faithful."

Hinata didn't know whether to feel comforted or not. "They're just using one another." She mused. "If she sees me as a threat, what will she do? Why should I be careful? Isn't she afraid of you?"

The fox demon folded his hands, suddenly uncomfortable. "She is afraid of me but only because I defended myself. I hurt her pretty badly."

"But-" She still had questions that needed answering.

"Later." He replied as they came upon her door. "I have to get back."

The young woman shifted her weight, pursing her lips. "Will you come right back after-"

"After the ceremony." He pushed her door open, waiting. Still, Hinata refused to move. "Hinata."

"When I kissed you, you pulled away so quick because you've been alone for the longest time." She paused, waiting for her friend's reaction. "You took and held my hand without even thinking about, becoming self-conscious only when Naruto pointed it out-"

"What's your point?"

"I think you're starting to get comfortable around me." Hinata answered with a broad smile.

"You trust too easy. Is that wise?" Kiyoshi didn't give her time to answer. "It's not. You should have learned being a shinobi. I still need you and you, getting yourself killed because you trusted the wrong person, isn't helping anyone."


	18. Chapter 18

She was woken from her nap by a knocking at her door. Hinata yawned, stretching as she sat up. She brushed her hair back and climbed out of bed to answer, tugging on her pajamas to make herself presentable. As soon as she had arrived, after she had closed the door and Kiyoshi left her, Hinata immediately changed out of her dress and into the pajama pants and button-up that was provided for her. The young woman found the clothing a familiar comfort, reminding her of her shinobi clothing. Barefoot now, she walked across the floor and answered the door. "Naruto?"

Said demon smiled, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. "They wouldn't allow me to go to the ceremony since I, uh, you know." He looked up from the floor. "Mind if I stay here until it's over?" He tried to step inside, expecting Hinata to welcome him.

She blocked his way. "I would but I can't."

"Why not?"

"For a couple reasons, actually. Chika, for some reason, thinks I'll steal you away from her and if she were to find out, I don't even want to know what she'll do to me if she finds you were here."

The blonde shook his head, confused. "Where did you get that from? She's fine-"

"Kiyoshi,"

"That makes sense."

"And she was glaring at me before dinner started. If that doesn't tell you- Hey!" Naruto forced his way inside, completely ignoring her explanation. Hinata closed the door quickly and quietly, hoping no one had seen him enter. "Get out." She demanded as he sat on her bed, taking off his shoes and getting comfortable.

"Chika was mad because of something I said; she doesn't _not_ like you." Naruto told her before throwing his jacket onto the bed. When Hinata joined his side, confused, he continued. "We were talking about you and Kiyoshi... She got pissed when I said- When I said..." He sighed. "It was stupid of her. I said she would be better off with him than with me."

Hinata stared at him. "That wasn't stupid. She...loves you and hates Kiyoshi."

"She's afraid of him, I know." He took her hand. "I should apologize but...what was so bad about that? I meant it as a joke."

"Then tell her that. When will she be back?" Hinata questioned.

"Eh, um," The blonde looked at the clock above the fireplace. "In an hour."

She sighed, knowing how long of a wait that would be, especially with him. "Can I ask you something personal?"

"Um, sure."

"Do you love Chika?" Naruto opened his mouth in protest. "It's just, if you love someone, you wouldn't joke around like that...at least, I wouldn't."

"I understand what you mean, Hinata, but it was a mistake and people-"

"Kiyoshi said you don't love her." Hinata didn't mean to say it but she had felt like she was being yelled at.

He raised an eyebrow, his body going tense. "Kiyoshi? With as often as you bring him up, and as touchy-feely as you two are becoming, maybe he can finally see what it's like to be in a relationship."

"Relationship? Naruto, we just met. Why are you so upset over what he said? So, maybe he doesn't have a right but it's only something he came up with from observing and knowing you." Hinata explained as she took Naruto's arm.

"Then he doesn't know me at all. I know when I love someone." He seemed to relax a bit at her touch but his eyes wouldn't leave the fire.

"No one is saying you don't. It was his opinion." She paused. "Don't tell him I told you."

Naruto looked over at her, calmed and concerned that Hinata would act like that. "Why would I?"

"Because it's your brother. And you hate him." She reminded nervously as her eyes travelled from his arm, to his eyes.

"But I don't hate you." It became unnaturally calm. The young demon was just as dazed as she was, cupping her face in his hands. "I could never hate you."

"N-Naruto..." Hinata stuttered as he leaned in close, brushing a strand of hair away from her eyes. "We can't." It was a whisper but Naruto heard.

He stared into her eyes, his own filled with questions. "Yes, we can."

"This is wrong. You have a girlfriend." Hinata began, upset with what was going through his head. "We're just friends. I don't like you like that."

They hadn't moved away from each other but the fox prince dropped his hands from her face. "I know. I know all of those things." Naruto answered.

"Then why? What about Chika? How do you think she would feel?"

"She doesn't love me. She's possessive and clingy. If it makes her see the truth, then so..." He trailed off, realizing what he was saying. "I didn't mean that." He finally sat back, clinging to the sheets. "That's why I said that at dinner; that's why I said she would be better off with Kiyoshi. He's a saint and I...I'm as bad as my grandfather."

"What? Naruto, you're not- I don't know a lot but I-"

"That's it: you don't know anything about me, my family, or anyone here. That genocide- Kurama helped me. He _helped _me. What kind of grandfather does that? And Kiyoshi tried to stop us. He even went to the point of almost killing me. He would have if Kurama hadn't stepped in. My parents came home to- to- I don't even know what that was! But they blamed Kiyoshi for everything and babied me. They never cared that Kurama had any hand in it because, what would it have mattered? I still would have killed all those people and Kiyoshi still couldn't have done anything about it. My brother can't be trusted anymore because of me. Not very much, at least. People are afraid of him and it's not even his fault."

Hinata sat there feeling stupid and angry. She couldn't manage to speak at first. "How did everyone forgive you?"

The blonde stood and went to the fire, leaning on the mantle. "That's another reason Kiyoshi treats us so...like we're pieces of shit. We're an evil family, Hinata."

"But that doesn't answer my question."

"I can't answer your question." He growled. "Kiyoshi will give you same exact answer so don't even think about-"

"It's a secret." Hinata noted, glancing at the clock. If he insisted on being here for the rest of the hour, they had forty minutes left. "Are you planning on staying here the next forty minutes?" She climbed to her feet, watching him turn around in question. "You were never supposed to be here in the first place."

"No," Naruto admitted with a grin. "But I live here."

Still angry, she allowed a hallow laugh to escape. "But this is _my _room and I'd appreciate if you left."

The blonde lost his smile. "You're angry with what I've done." He swallowed. "You expected better from me and I'm sorry."

Slowly, Hinata followed him towards the door. "I shouldn't have."

"First impressions are everything, Hinata." After being shown his nice side, she had gotten used to him acting _not_ like a monster.

She felt a lump build in her throat as she watched him. "Naruto-" She reached for the knob to keep him from opening the door but he grabbed her hand and pulled her toward him, facing away from the door. "What are you doing?" She asked quietly, butterflies in her stomach now; the demon was stroking her cheek. "We already talked about-" His lips were hot against hers. But only for a moment.

A knock on her door stopped the blonde and made him step back. "Hinata." It was Kiyoshi.

She took a deep breath, thankful for Kiyoshi's presence, and answered the door. "I thought you were at the ceremony."

"I had a bad feeling; I thought I would check up on you." He answered as Naruto came forward, standing behind the young woman. "Now I see why. What are you doing here?"

"I wasn't allowed, remember?" The young prince answered.

Kiyoshi frowned. "Seducing our guest and friend does not make up for that."

Hinata pressed herself against the door, feeling blamed. "I'm sorry."

"What are you apologizing for?" The older demon asked. He grabbed his brother and jacked him up against the wall just outside. "He knew what he was doing."

"Let me go." Naruto demanded, choking from the tie being too tight around his neck.

Naruto growled.

"I don't know why I've been so nice to you. You're an ignorant, little bastard who..." The older brother cast his eyes towards Hinata.

"It was just a kiss. I didn't mean anything by it."

Kiyoshi raised an eyebrow, frowning. "For someone so in love, you don't care at all." He dropped the young prince who seemed not to be affected by this.

Naruto crossed his arms. "Don't act like you know what's it like." He paused as he looked at the woman. "It won't happen again." Kiyoshi took his brother's arm and another growl escaped. "What do you think you're doing?" He asked as he began fighting with his brother to struggle out of his brother's grip.

"You should have been in your cell."

"What? Why?"

"It was because of _me_ you were allowed to roam and now I'm going to put you back."


End file.
